Unbreakable Ties
by Erucchii
Summary: On their 14th summer, Echizen Chiyo and Tezuka Takuya met at a tennis summer camp in England. During their time at camp, they discovered a secret both parents has kept from them for fourteen years. Based on the Parent Trap Challenge in TTHFanfic. Mentions of Mpreg. Pairing: TezuRyo
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._

_Notes: I'm a big fan of BtVS xover HP fandom, and at one website, there was a 'Parent Trap Challenge' for it. So, a friend of mine told me wouldn't it be a challenge to do that for Prince of Tennis instead. Hence, the fic. I know I haven't updated my other PoT fics for months, but I just can't get this plot bunny out of my head~ XD So yeah, enjoy~ :D_

* * *

Ryoma boarded the airplane to New York feeling numb, his face expressionless. Even as he sat between a plump old man, and a young mother with a wailing baby, he barely showed any expressions. He never felt so betrayed before, not even when Ryoga suddenly disappeared on him again two years ago. He thought that they liked each other. They had been going out for three years, ever since Ryoma started high school. He thought that their feelings were mutual. But maybe it's not. Ryoma had found neither hide nor hair of Tezuka at the airport earlier. He couldn't even reach the older teen by his cell phone. He remembered the sympathetic look his old tennis teammates gave him when it was time for him to leave.

Ryoma bit his lower lips when he felt a lump forming in his throat. No matter what, he won't give in to his emotions. If he managed not to cry when he almost lost his eye in a tennis match, then he is also able not to cry over this. By the time the airplane landed many hours later, Ryoma had already made his resolve. He would focus on the reason why he went to America. He would focus on making a name for himself in the pro tennis world. He would focus on surpassing the 'Samurai Nanjiroh's' name in the professional circuit.

* * *

All his blood and sweat bore fruits when he had his two consecutive wins in the Grand Slam in just three years. However, his final match left him with a serious injury. Doctors said that it would take the minimum of two months to heal. His manager gave him a choice to go through rehabilitation in America or in Japan, where he would be amongst family. After some persuasion from Kevin, who became his best friend over the years, he begrudgingly agreed to return to Japan. Kevin gave him a victorious smirk after that, and Ryoma could only grumble under his breath.

That was how Ryoma found himself at Newark International Airport, waiting for his delayed flight to Japan. Ryoma stared at his cell phone, rereading the email his mother sent to him earlier. He should have known that Kevin was still working with his mother to get him to visit Japan again. He hadn't return to Japan since he left three years ago. For some good reason, he thought. Ryoma sighed. He just hoped that his mother didn't make a fuss of him returning.

* * *

Ryoma narrowed his eyes when he spotted his old best friend, Momoshiro, waiting for him at the waiting area after he was done picking up his luggage. The ex-power player of Seigaku grinned widely when he saw Ryoma, and gave him a peace sign.

"What are you doing here?" The question was short and curt.

"Well, your mom told me you were coming, so I volunteered myself to pick you up," the spiky-haired man explained.

Ryoma frowned. "My mom told you?" When Momoshiro nodded, his frown deepened. "Who else did she tell?"

"Relax, Echizen, I only knew because I was returning Karupin to your house. I found that cat playing in my parents backyard again when I went for a visit a few days ago."

His expression quickly changed from annoyance to worries. "What do you mean by 'again'? How many times have Karupin wandered out of my house?" He was gripping the handle of his luggage tightly with his uninjured right hand, his knuckles practically turning white.

Momoshiro looked at his best friend with an amused expression. "Chill, Echizen. It only wandered off to our house two or three times. That fur ball probably misses you." The taller man couldn't help but chuckle when his best friend's mouth curved upwards slightly.

"Anyways," Ryoma's glare returned. "Who else knows?"

Momoshiro laughed nervously. "Details, details," he waved it off. "Now, we better get going or we'll be late. We can't have that now, we can't have that." Before he could protest, Momoshiro took Ryoma's luggage from him and led him to the car.

* * *

Ryoma had a bad feeling when Momoshiro parked his car at the parking space opposite Kawamura Sushi Shop. With a heavy sigh, he asked, "Everyone is waiting in there, aren't they?" He glanced at the sushi shop.

"Maa, not really everyone," Momoshiro gave a sheepish laugh. "Just some ex-Seigaku regulars I kept in touch with." And some other people, Momo added in his head. "They all missed you a lot."

He sighed again, knowing he wouldn't be able worm his way out of this gathering, so he followed Momoshiro out of the car. He just hoped that the person he tried to avoid for the past three years wouldn't be there. He braced himself when Momoshiro slide the entrance door open, and went inside after the latter.

He winced when a hyper and cheerful voice called out the dreaded nickname given to him in his freshman year of middle school. "Ochibi!" He turned to see Eiji waving vigorously at him with a big grin on his face. The redhead was sitting crossed leg at the side table, along with Oishi next to him, and Fuji the opposite side of him. Tachibana Kippei and Ann occupied the other table near the legendary Golden Pair, and Sanada and Yukimura occupied the table next to them. He also noticed that Kaidou, Inui, and Yanagi, who were probably invited by Inui, at the counter table. Huh, he thought as he glanced at everyone in the shop. Never thought so many people would be here to see me.

"Come on in, Echizen. Don't just stand there, have a seat," Kawamura exclaimed, motioning towards the two empty seats next to Yanagi. Realizing that Momo had already went off to join Ann; he glared at his best friend. Traitor, he thought.

"You could have a seat here too, Echizen," Yukimura offered. "I would like to hear more about your matches."

"Seiichi, maybe you should let Echizen eat first before interrogating him," Sanada, the young dojo owner told his boyfriend. In return, the dark-haired student doctor pouted at the former.

"I'll just sit by the counter then," Ryoma said, as he closed the door behind him. He went towards the counter table and was about to sit at the unoccupied seat further from Yanagi when the latter spoke, "You don't have to seat so far away, Echizen. I won't bite." Ryoma's face flushed slightly as Yanagi smirked.

"I wasn't scared," he muttered as he slipped on the stool next to Yanagi. "Hisashiburi," he said, and Kaidou and Inui nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Saa, Echizen, what would you like to eat? Don't be shy, today's meal is on the house."

"Uisu." After Ryoma ordered some salmon sushi, Oishi slipped onto the seat next to him.

"It's been awhile, Echizen," Oishi said. "Are you alright?" he asked, gesturing towards left hand, which was in a cast. "We saw your last Grand Slam match and heard about your injury."

"Aa," he said. "I'll be able to get this cast off in six to eight weeks. Then, probably a month or so for rehab," he grimaced.

Oishi patted him on the shoulder. "You'll get through. Oh, did you hea—"

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru cut in as he glomped onto Ryoma from behind. It was a good thing he had already swallowed his sushi before the hyper Eiji glomped him.

"Eiji," Oishi chastised his best friend.

"Gomen, gomen," Eiji smiled sheepishly. "I just couldn't help myself when Oishi went off to talk to ochibi alone. I wanted to talk to him too."

"88% chance that Echizen will turn—"

"Blue if Kikumaru does not let go of his hold on Echizen, is what you were going to say, wasn't it, Sadaharu?" Yanagi cut in. Inui adjusted his glasses as his mouth curved upwards. Yanagi always knew what he was about to say.

After Eiji let go, Ryoma rubbed his neck while giving the redhead the evil eye. Eiji laughed nervously at that. "You do realize that I'm as tall as you now, Kikumaru-san?"

"Ochibi will always be ochibi! Besides, what's with the formality? Just call me Eiji. And why didn't you keep in touch with us? Or come for a visit? We only ever heard about you from Momo, or from the internet." Eiji pouted after he finished his rant.

"Che," he muttered. "I was busy," and as an afterthought, he added in, "Eiji-san." That _was_ half true. Although the main reason was he didn't want to accidentally bump into Tezuka.

"Eiji," the redhead insisted.

"Yadda," he popped another sushi into his mouth.

"Fine," Eiji puffed his cheeks.

"Eiji…" A big sweat drop appeared on Oishi's head seeing Eiji's childish attitude.

Fuji chuckled. "Both of you are as lively as always." The brunette-haired tensai gave his friends his trademark smile. Ryoma turned around, and nodded at Fuji. "I would like to catch up more, Echizen, but I'm afraid I have to get going."

"Fuji, you're leaving already?" Kawamura asked.

"Yeah," Fuji replied. "I need to get back to the agency. They needed one more photographer immediately."

"Drive safely, Fujiko," Eiji exclaimed, giving his best friend a peace sign.

"Ah," Fuji nodded. He turned his attention back to Ryoma. "I'll see you around, Echizen. We need to catch up after all. I hope your injury will heal fast. It must be frustrating for you." Then, after a wave, he exited the shop.

Oishi shook his head at Fuji's bold words and patted Ryoma's shoulder once more. "We'll leave you to your dinner then, Echizen. But I want to have a word with you before you leave, is that's okay?" After Ryoma nodded, Oishi returned to his own seat, dragging a reluctant Eiji with him.

* * *

"Did you and Oishi-san have a nice chat?" Momo asked, glancing at his best friend after the traffic light turned red.

Ryoma nodded. "Why do I get this feeling that you were the one who planned this?"

"Planned what? The gathering?"

"No, the talk with Oishi-san."

"Well, I know that Oishi-san would probably be able to make you listen to reasons," he replied, returning his gaze towards the road. He continued driving when the light turned green.

"If I knew that was your ulterior motive, I wouldn't have come in the first place," Ryoma muttered.

"Stubborn as always, aren't you, Echizen?"

"It's not like I was the one who broke our promise," the 21 years old man grumbled.

He sighed heavily. "Echizen, don't you want to listen to his side of the story first?"

The dark-haired pro tennis player growled. "I don't care. He didn't contact me after that, so same difference."

"If I remember correctly, weren't you the one who refused to answer his calls?" Ryoma sent a glare at Momo's direction since what he said what the truth. "Look, Echizen, just give the man a chance to explain himself. Meet up with him. I promise you, he was as broken as you were when you left."

Ryoma growled as a reply, and refused to say another word to Momoshiro for the rest of the drive to his house.

* * *

Tezuka groaned when he woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to remember what happened the night before and groaned again when he realized he had let his guard down. He had forced Oishi to grab a drink with him, and he ended up getting himself drunk.

He went to the kitchen and put the kettle on and then, took a carton of orange juice from the fridge and drank it directly from the box before sitting on the stool near his kitchen counter. He buried his face in his hands. It was foolish of him to behave the way he had the night before just because he heard the news about Ryoma's return. He was with Yukimura and Oishi for lunch when Oishi received a phone call from Momoshiro. When the call ended, the former mother hen of Seigaku's tennis club gave Tezuka an apologetic look before relaying Momoshiro's message to Yukimura and Tezuka.

He pretended to be indifferent about it, knowing why Momoshiro warned him to stay away from the sushi shop that evening. If Ryoma saw him there, then the younger man will definitely go away. It still hurt him a lot that Ryoma wouldn't let him explain. A few months after Ryoma left for America three years ago, Tezuka found out the things his family had done to break them up. Tezuka tried calling Ryoma time and again to apologize, but it was too late. Ryoma wouldn't let him in anymore.

He was about to fix himself a somewhat decent breakfast when he heard his doorbell rang. He thanked his lucky stars that the intensive drumming competition in his head has stopped, although it was still pounding lightly. He went to the entrance of his two-bedroom apartment to open the door. If he had heart problem, he would probably have another heart attack now at the sight of his unexpected guest.

"Ryoma…"

"Good morning, Tezuka-san," Ryoma said hesitantly. He felt like a thousand needles pricked his heart when Ryoma called him by his surname. After a moment, Ryoma said, "Well, you look like hell."

I've been in one for the last three years, was what Tezuka wanted to say but he bit his cheeks before he could say it out loud. Instead, he inhaled and exhaled to regain his composure before saying, "Aa. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He kicked himself inwardly. He didn't mean to sound sarcastic, especially not when he finally get to see Ryoma.

Ryoma stared at him, hard. "I guess I deserved that. I could go if I'm not welcomed—"

"No, don't go!" his outburst made Ryoma glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He opened the door wider and invited Ryoma in.

After the younger man entered, he looked around and remarked, "I was surprised when Momo told me you moved out of your parents house. However, this apartment is really…you." The apartment has a decent size sitting room with a bookshelf filled with books in a corner, and an open-kitchen the same size as the sitting room with a wooden counter table and three matching stools. Between the sitting room and the kitchen was the dining area with a rectangular dining table set for six people.

He went to the kitchen after gesturing for Ryoma to take a sit on the sofa. Seconds later, he returned with two cups of green tea. "Have a drink," Tezuka said, before disappearing into his bedroom to change out of his pajama.

* * *

Ryoma looked around. He felt awkward being in the same place as Tezuka. He looked around again. Then, a photo on the side table caught his attention. It was a photo of him and Tezuka, taken by Fuji during their high school graduation. He frowned when he saw that the photo has traces of being torn into smaller pieces.

"That was the only photo of us that I managed to save."

He almost jumped out of his skin when Tezuka suddenly spoke from behind him. He didn't notice that the brunette has returned. "What do you mean by 'save'?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"It was a month after you left. I found out that my dad was the one who wrote the letter— I thought it was you. I came home one day and couldn't find any of our photos together. My mother came to my room that night and told me my father destroyed everything, but she managed to save the pieces of one of the photos." Tezuka nodded towards the photo. "I put it back together. I moved out a few weeks after."

After taking in everything Tezuka said, Ryoma asked, "What…What did the letter say?" He noticed that Tezuka's expression changed, and quickly said, "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said with a pained voice.

"I'm sorry for intruding so early in the morning. This was a mistake," he mumbled. He was about to walk away when Tezuka grabbed his hand and pulled him in an embrace.

"Don't go."

He could feel his heart beating fast when he felt Tezuka's breath on his neck. He could smell Tezuka's familiar wood scented cologne when he breathed in. "This isn't fair," he mumbled against Tezuka's chest. "I came hear to prove to Momo and Oishi-san that I don't feel anything for you anymore. So, how could you just pull me in your embrace and make me all weak-kneed like some girl."

"I've waited so long to see you again, Ryoma," Tezuka said. "I never stopped loving you."

His only reply was to wrap his arms around Tezuka's waist. "I hate you," said his muffled voice. "You always made me lose my resolve." For what seemed like a long time, Tezuka's smile finally returned.

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Before, when I was completely resolved in not telling you that I'm a hermaphrodite, and was born with female organs. But you broke my resolve," he whispered. "You still loved me even though I am a freak."

"You're not a freak," Tezuka said, before capturing Ryoma's mouth in a long, deep kiss.

* * *

After that day, they started spending more time together to make up for lost time and to catch up in each other's life. They would sometimes meet up for lunch after Ryoma's rehabilitation session ended, or dinner when Tezuka's training at Sakura Private Hospital ended for the day. Soon after, Ryoma fell in love with Tezuka once more.

A month later, Tezuka proposed, and Ryoma was in love enough to say yes. He was in love enough to accept the fact that their union won't be completely blessed by the Tezuka family. In love enough that when he found out that his reproductive organ weren't dormant, he went through with the pregnancy. In love enough that he decided to take a break from pro tennis life and moved back to Japan.

However, his love didn't stop him from calling Kevin in the middle of the night a year later, asking Kevin to pick him up at Newark International Airport. Kevin knew something must have gone wrong, so the blonde agreed without asking any questions. After he hung up, Ryoma hushed the crying baby he was carrying while trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall once more. The pain he felt now was nothing compared to the time when Tezuka broke his promise a few years ago. He felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

By the time Kevin arrived at the airport to pick him up, he was thankful that his baby girl was finally asleep. Kevin noticed how red Ryoma's eyes and nose were, but decided not to mention it.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, but immediately regretted asking the question when the tears returned to Ryoma's eyes. Kevin was relieved that instead of crying, his best friend just rubbed the tears away.

"Kunimitsu— I— We didn't work out," he answered quietly. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "I had to leave Takuya with him. That's the only way they'd let me keep Chiyo." At that moment, Ryoma's tears fell at the thought of not being able to see his son, Chiyo's twin brother, again.

Kevin was furious, his hands clenched into a fist. "Who?"

"Kunimitsu's grandfather," he managed to choke out, the lump in his throat returning.

Kevin could feel his anger rising. He swore, if he were with Ryoma in Japan that time, he would definitely kill that old man. He inhaled deeply and let it out, trying to control his anger. "C'mon, Ryoma, I'll take you home."

He shook his head. "I don't want to return to my parents home yet," he said. "I'm not ready for questions."

Kevin nodded, "You could stay at my apartment for the night. It's a long drive to your parents house in Greenwich, so we'll visit them tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kev," he said gratefully.

* * *

_A/N: So, how was it? I know the ending seemed rushed and all but yeah, my muse disappeared, and I just want to get this out. Anyways, please review~_


	2. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable Ties**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._

_Notes: Hey there. Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter. Yes, I know it's been awhile since I posted the first chapter. Life has been busy. Anyways, hopefully this suffice until the next time I update. Hope you'll like in, and that they are not acting really OOC. Enjoy~ :D_

* * *

Chiyo hummed as she skipped down the stairs. School has ended two hours earlier, which marked the start of summer vacation. She walked down the hallway, passing the family parlor before walking backwards to the parlor where she saw a glimpse of her cousin. She grinned mischievously when she realized the redhead girl was lost in her book. She tiptoed towards the girl, trying to surprise her but she was out of luck.

"You're too loud, Chiyo. I could hear you breath," the girl said. The redhead placed the book she was reading on the side table before turning towards Chiyo.

"It's not fair that you have super hearing, Caitlyn," she pouted. Caitlyn gave her a look, which caused her to giggle. Then, she squealed. "I can't believe it's finally summer vacation. One month till tennis summer camp."

Caitlyn sighed. "Oh lord, save me from obsessed tennis player," she muttered, causing Chiyo to grin widely.

The two cousins couldn't have been more different, despite both being in their second year of middle high school. Caitlyn, with shoulder-length, layered, red hair, and fair white skin was the daughter of Echizen Ryoga and Echizen Evelyn nee Barrington, an American born Irish woman. She was always calm and composed, with an air of sophistication around her. Chiyo, on the other hand, with waist-length, black hair with a tint of green and golden cat-like eyes was a female version of her dad, Echizen Ryoma. She was a cheerful and bubbly girl. Their love for tennis pulled them together despite their opposite personality.

"Wipe that grin of your face. Your dad's in a mood."

Her facial expression immediately changed. "Daddy's in a mood? Why?" Caitlyn shrugged. Chiyo pursed her lips, and after a moment, said, "Do you think he heard about what happened in school earlier?"

"Maybe," Caitlyn replied. "Now go away, I'm trying to read," she said as she took the book from the side table.

She complied, and made her way to the kitchen. "Uncle Ryoga always said that it's safer to have an armor ready when approaching daddy in one of his moods," she muttered to herself as she opened the refrigerator and took out one can of grape ponta.

* * *

The sound of ball hitting wall could be heard as Ryoma rallied against the wall of the pool house near the tennis court at the Echizen manor. To say that he was pissed off is an understatement.

Earlier that day, after Chiyo returned from the academy, he met up with her principal. Apparently Chiyo was involved in another fight, in the name of justice or so Chiyo claimed. The principal called him to discuss about Chiyo's punishment, because she had already received her three warnings. And that good-for-nothing principal had the nerve to threaten him. He smashed the ball to the wall when he remembered that part.

"Wow, what did the principal do to you now?"

He turned around to see his daughter sitting on the bench. He walked towards her with a scowl on his face. "That witch tried to seduce me," he said with a glare.

Chiyo gasped dramatically, "She didn't?"

"I hate you," he muttered before sitting next to Chiyo.

Chiyo giggled as she turned towards her dad. "Here, this will lift up your mood," she handed him the grape ponta.

Ryoma accepted the drink. "This doesn't mean you're no longer in trouble." After a pause, he asked, "What were you thinking, introducing your fists to a boy?"

"He was being a bully," Chiyo exclaimed. "Besides, you would do the same thing in my situation. And don't you dare deny it, grandpa told me stories about your teenage life," she added when Ryoma was about to protest.

He zipped his lips, knowing Chiyo was right. After a moment, he said, "At least I was more subtle about it."

"It's important that you believe that, dad," the girl grinned widely. He glared at her, and she giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"For that, I might consider not taking you to New York to see Kevin tonight," he told her before taking a long sip of his ponta.

"That's evil," Chiyo pouted. She loved hanging out with Kevin. He was her honorary uncle, and loved to spoil her rotten since she was a child. Then, she smiled. "Since you are obviously in a better mood now, I'm going to go in and drag Caitlyn with me to help grandma with dinner. If you leave me behind tonight, I will hide all your ponta, daddy." After that, she left.

Rinko had insisted that her two sons and their family lived with them at the Echizen mansion in Greenwich and wouldn't hear otherwise. She had insisted being a part of her grandchildren's life. She said that it needs a village to raise a child.

Ryoma watched his daughter's retreating figure with a smirk on his face. She has grown up so much. He never regretted being forced to take Chiyo, although he would always regret his children never got the chance to grow up together. He always wondered what his son is like. Would he be like Chiyo? Ryoma shook his head. "He would probably be more like Kunimitsu," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka Takuya didn't have to look up from his book to know who his guests were when the door to his bedroom slammed open and two people barged in.

By the doorway, a tall teenage boy with dark brunette hair and a slightly shorter teenage girl with hair a lighter shade of brown were grinning widely. Takuya placed his book down on his bed, and sat up properly. "I shouldn't have told both of you where the spare key to this house is hidden."

The guy, Miyazaki Yuuma, chuckled. "Come on, Taku. It's our last day with Erin before we go off to tennis camp. We promised her the amusement park."

Fuji Erin, Yuuma's younger cousin, nodded vigorously. "Yeah, you did promised, Taku-chan, so don't you dare back out now." Erin, daughter to Fuji Syuusuke, had been Takuya's childhood friend ever since the Fuji family moved to the house next door when both of them were three.

He sighed. "I was hoping you have forgotten about it." He took off his reading glasses. He stood up, "I'm going to change so…" he pointed towards the door.

"We'll make ourselves at home," Yuuma exclaimed as the older teen walked out of his room.

"Don't take too long," Erin added as she followed behind Yuuma.

He shook his head, more amused than annoyed. For the past years, Yuuma and Erin have spent a lot of time at the Tezuka residence that it was practically their second home, and vice versa for Takuya at the Fuji residence. Because Yuuma's parents had to travel a lot for work, Yuuma too spent a lot of time at Fuji residence, his uncle's house.

After making sure his door was locked, he proceeded in taking off his clothes. He folded the plain but comfortable shirt he always wore at home neatly on his bed before taking out a short-sleeved, black, button-up shirt from his closet. Then, he changed from shorts to dark jeans. He stood in front of his full-length mirror and brushed his layered, chin-length brunette hair, and pushed away his bangs from his eyes.

Takuya was tall and lanky for his age, something he inherited from his dad, according to the stories Fuji has told him. Apparently his hair, too, is something he inherited from his dad while the rest of his features were inherited from his other dad. When he was younger, he always wondered why his dad's friends would always tell him he looked like his dad when the only similarity was his hair.

However, when he was old enough, his father decided he should know the truth of his birth albeit not mentioning whom his other parent was. It wasn't hard to figure out though; because of the looks and golden eyes he inherited from his other dad. Whenever he went over to Fuji's house, they would often looked at pictures of his dad's old tennis team when he was in middle school and high school. It wasn't hard to identify the only guy with golden eyes and face that looks like him despite having a darker hair color.

Once he was satisfied with his hair, he placed his wallet and cell phone in his pockets before leaving his room. His lips twitched up slightly when he found his friends in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked, amused. His lips were the only things that betray the stoic face he mastered from his dad. Yuuma was wearing an apron over his blue V-neck shirt as he washed the dishes while Erin was making rice.

"We were being productive," answered Yuuma as he washed the last of the dishes.

"And since your dad always comes home for a few hours during lunchtime on a Friday, I decided to prepare some rice for him. I sent him a text, telling him he should just buy some side dishes instead."

Takuya was still amused, but didn't comment on it. He was glad to have friends such as them. "Well, if both of you are done playing housewives, maybe we should get going?"

"Oi, you don't have to insult the guy in the apron," Yuuma retorted, throwing the apron at his direction.

* * *

Kawamura's sushi shop was bustling with life with mostly all of the Seigaku tennis team regulars from his middle high school year and some other friends, talking and catching up with one another. After high school, their habit of eating at Kawamura sushi shop after winning a game became a tradition. They ended up gathering at Kawamura sushi shop once a month for dinner to catch up, and Kawamura would close up the shop for the day.

Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi were sitting by the counter chatting with Kawamura Takashi, who had taken over the shop from his father, while watching the three teens sitting at the corner table.

"They grow up fast, didn't they?" Fuji remarked, looking at Tezuka with his trademark smile.

"They did," Tezuka agreed.

"Can't believe both Yuuma and Takuya's going to another country tomorrow," exclaimed Oishi.

"At least the entire tennis team as well as the coach are going too," Kawamura added in.

"Would you be able to cope, Tezuka?" Fuji asked. He knew well enough that Tezuka has never been apart from Takuya for more than a week, let alone a month.

"I'll manage," Tezuka answered before taking a sip of his green tea.

"It's too bad Inui couldn't make it tonight," Fuji said. "I'm curious about his latest 'Inui juice'."

Kawamura and Oishi visible shuddered while Tezuka did so inwardly. Inui had opted becoming a scientist, along with his best friend, Yanagi Renji, and had continued making his 'Inui Juice' as a side project.

"Speaking of which," Kawamura voiced out, "Momo came by just the other day. It seems like he was transferred back to Japan. I told him to come tonight."

Tezuka nodded. "Tachibana told us about it at work." Coincidentally, after finishing their doctor training, Oishi, Tachibana, Yukimura and himself became resident at the same hospital.

Before the adults could talk about it more, Takuya joined them at the counter. "Taka-san, can I have a set of your special wasabi sushi?"

"Lost at rock-paper-scissors again, Takuya-kun?" Kawamura asked. There was an amused glint in his eyes. The teens would always end up playing rock-paper-scissors at one point and Takuya always had extreme bad luck in the game.

"No, this is for Erin," he answered. He turned to Fuji. "Both of you have scary taste bud," he told the older man.

Fuji chucked. "Why, thank you, Taku-chan. I'll take that as a compliment." The older brunette chuckled again when he saw Takuya's eyes slanting slightly. Although the teen didn't mind Erin calling him by that nickname, but he despise when the adults did so. "It looks like Takuya still hasn't mastered the arts of stoicism from you completely, Tezuka," Fuji added in, turning to the latter.

Tezuka glared at Fuji, which earned him a chuckle from Fuji, Oishi, and Kawamura. After it died down, Kawamura turned to Takuya and said, "Sorry, Takuya-kun," his amusement could still be seen, "Here's your order of wasabi sushi."

He nodded, and thanked Kawamura. However, before he could return to his seat where Yuuma and Erin were currently waiting for him, the door to the shop slid open.

"Good evening," a happy, but unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

Then, he saw a tall man with spiky, black hair, along with a woman with brunette hair, a teenage boy with dark hair around his age and a younger girl around 6 years old entered the shop.

"Taka-san, Oishi-san, Fuji-san, Tezuka-san," the man greeted. "How are you?"

"We're fine," Oishi answered. "You and Ann-chan looked pretty good as well."

The man laughed. "Yeah. You still remember Ren, don't you?" When the others nodded, he picked up his daughter, "This is Aya, my second born."

"Nice to meet you, Aya-chan," Kawamura said.

"Oh yeah, before we forgot, Takuya, this is Momoshiro," Fuji introduced them.

"The one that can use 'The Jack Knife'?" Takuya asked, and Oishi nodded. No wonder the man looked familiar, he thought. He wondered why the other boy looked surprised when he first saw him.

"Takuya?" Momoshiro was grinning widely. "Wow, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you."

"I'm sorry, I don't quite remember you thought, Momoshiro-san," he bowed his head slightly.

"No worries," Momo said, "you were just two at that time anyways. Also, call me Momo-chan." That earned the older man a smack at the back of his head from his wife.

"Forget what he said, Takuya-kun," Ann said. "He's just an overgrown child." Takuya's lips twitched up slightly as Momo pouted at his wife's direction.

Fuji laughed. "Takuya, why don't you take Ren with you to where Yuuma and Erin are seated? I'm sure he'd rather spend time with people his own age."

After some urging from his parents, Ren agreed. Takuya thanked Kawamura again for the special sushi before leading Ren to their table. After the trio introduced themselves, and insisted Ren calling them by their given name, they asked about Ren.

"Because my mom got a job as the Japanese teacher at Seigaku, I'll be attending Seigaku as well. I'm in my third year," Ren answered.

"Ah, same as Yuuma then," said Erin. "Taku-chan and I are both in our second year."

"I see," Ren trailed off. They couldn't be siblings, could they? He wondered. They have the same age. She would have told me if she has a twin. Although it couldn't be denied that Takuya bears a striking resemblance to her. After a moment, he shook away his thought and returned his attention to his new friends.

"So, Ren, do you play tennis?" Yuuma asked.

When Ren nodded, Yuuma began bombarding him with questions about his playing style and his special moves while Takuya just listened and Erin muttered 'obsessed tennis players' to herself.

* * *

"Remember, no boys _or girls, _only tennis," Ryoma told Chiyo after pulling her away from the group. He, along with Ryoga, Evelyn, and their parents were sending off Chiyo and Caitlyn at Westchester County Airport. While waiting for the rest of Chiyo's and Caitlyn's teammates and coach, the two dads decided to impart a few words of wisdom to their daughters.

"Gosh, dad, just because you are bisexual, doesn't mean I am too," she said. Ryoma sent a glare her way and she giggled. Standing on her toes, she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll behave and only focus on tennis," she whispered.

In return, Ryoma kissed her on her forehead before pulling her in a hug. "Stay safe, my little brat."

She giggled. "Only you could make that sound sweet." After that, they returned to the rest of the family. They got there in time to hear Ryoga telling Caitlyn something that earned him a smack from his wife.

"It's summer, Caitlyn, so loosen up and have some summer flings," Ryoga whispered not so quietly and cursed when he felt his wife smacking him at the back of his head.

"Stop teaching her inappropriate things," Evelyn warned him.

Caitlyn sighed and went next to Chiyo. "Why can't my dad be more normal?"

"I couldn't agree more," Ryoma smirked.

Chiyo lightly smack his dad's hand. "Be nice." There was an amused glint in her eyes before she went to her aunt and uncle to say goodbye.

"You'll be sure to keep an eye on her, won't you?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course," Caitlyn replied.

Ryoma smiled. "Come here," he said before pulling his niece in a hug as well. "Remember, the twist serve hurts a lot on humans. Don't be afraid to use it on boys," he whispered.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I'll remember that, Uncle Ryoma."

After everyone else said their goodbyes, Chiyo and Caitlyn spotted their team and went to them. They waved vigorously to their family before entering the concourse.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone for half of the summer holiday," Erin pouted. Along with her dad, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji and Inui, they gathered at the airport to send off Takuya, Yuuma, and also Hayato, who will be leaving for the tennis summer camp in England. "Even Hayato is going."

"Well, if you joined the tennis team, you would be able to go as well," Yuuma told her. "It's your fault for quitting the team."

"Well, except for an exceptional few, the team are a bunch of talentless girls who only joined to ogle at the boys tennis team Regulars," she retorted.

Takuya sighed inwardly. Erin's words were harsh, but true. It was only too bad the female teams get to go on default if the boy's team were chosen because he knew there must have been other better female teams in Japan who deserved to go.

"Don't worry, Erin-chan," Hayato, one of the Rikkaidai's tennis team Regulars, said. "We'll take you out for ice cream when we return."

"That better be a promise," she exclaimed. Then, turning to Takuya, she elbowed his ribs. Takuya gritted his teeth, his ribs slightly sore. He glared at Erin, which she returned with a big smile. "I better not hear any scandals about you when you're in camp."

"I'm there to play tennis. I don't have time for scandals."

Erin giggled and gave her best friend a quick hug. "Stay safe." After she gave the other two their own hugs, the foursome returned to the waiting adults.

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka told his son when he hugged the boy.

Takuya nodded. "I won't," he said. "You better not do anything stupid while I'm away, otou-san." When Tezuka raised his eyebrow at the teen, he added, "I've heard stories.

Knowing it must have been Fuji, Tezuka turned to glare at the other brunette, whom was saying goodbye to his nephew. Feeling that someone was burning a hole at the back of his head, he turned and spotted Tezuka. He gave Tezuka his trademark smile, which made Tezuka frown deeper.

When the trio spotted their team members and coaches, they said one last goodbye to their family and friends. Before going, Takuya stopped in front of Erin. "Take care of my dad, okay?" After that, they left.

I will, Erin thought as she shouted goodbyes and waved at her three friend's disappearing figures.

* * *

_Notes: And so, how was it? Good? Bad? Could be better? Please press the review button and leave your opinion. Or just review with whatever you wanna write. Thanks for reading :3_


	3. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable Ties**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Also, some of the schools mentioned in this story that has similar names to real schools is in no way related to the real schools. I'm just borrowing the name since I suck at thinking of school names._

_Notes: Hello~ Finally, another update. Wanted to update last week, but I was swamped with assignments. That's why, we should never ever procrastinate on them...lol So yeah, maybe this chapter might not be that eventful, but it'll get better in the next chapter or so...maybe..haha Hopefully, the end part of this chapter isn't that bad, since I think I ended up having a block, and the sentences are all weird. But I hope everyone could still enjoy this chapter despite all my mistakes and weird sentences etc. _

_Also, thank you for the reviews that I received. Sorry I won't be able to answer the questions, since it will be answered in this chapter or future chapters. _

* * *

Ren groaned when he woke up to the first ray of light that entered his bedroom. He had a, sometimes terrible, habit of waking up just as the sun rises, and today, all he wanted to do was stay in bed late. After a week in Japan, his body has already adjusted itself to the time difference. He tried closing his eyes again, trying to fall asleep, but it was no use. His mind was awake. He had started thinking about dinner the day before yesterday, particularly about Takuya.

Strangely, Takuya really looked like Chiyo. He wanted to send Chiyo an email regarding this matter, but he knew the girl would laugh it off and say that he thinks too much. He wanted to ask his dad about it too, since his dad seemed to know Takuya but his parents were having their 'moment' after returning from the sushi shop so he didn't want to disturb them. He wanted to ask yesterday too, but his dad was called to the company where he worked as a human resource director due to an emergency.

Ren sighed. Since he was awake, he might as well get productive. He got off his bed and changed into a plain t-shirt and black track pants. He thought that he might as well get an early start on his daily morning jog, seeing as it was only 4.40 a.m. still. He took his tennis bag and went downstairs.

He walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. He looked around, smiling. This house was so old, yet so new to him. His grandparents gave this house to his parents — a joint gift from the Tachibana and Momoshiro family when his parents just got married. They lived there until Ren was three years old, before his dad was transferred to New York. His dad was promoted to a human resource manager, and was sent to oversee the newer branch in New York of the multinational company he worked for. After twelve years abroad, Momo was once again promoted, this time to a human resource director, and he requested to be transferred back to Japan.

"What are you doing up so early, Ren?" Momo asked before another yawn escaped his mouth.

"I'm going for a run," he answered.

Momo nodded, but when he saw the clock, he said, "Darn, Ren. It's not even 5 a.m."

He shrugged. "Blame the sun."

Momo chuckled. "I'm going back to bed," he told his son, "but I'll meet you at the street tennis court around seven and we could have a light match, if you want."

The teen grinned. "That would be great."

Momo nodded, and after telling his son to be careful, which annoyed Ren greatly since he was a responsible almost-fifteen year old, the older man returned to his bedroom. Ren then took a bottle of water and placed it into his tennis bag before leaving the house.

* * *

"That was a good game," Momo told his son while they were walking home. Although they intended to play a light game, but when it comes to tennis, both father and son can't help but gave it everything they have. However, because Momo hadn't been training regularly anymore, the match ended with the score of 6-4, won by Ren.

"Yeah, it was," the teen replied, a small smile plastered on his face. When they almost reached home, he decided to ask. "Dad, this might sound weird but are Chiyo and Takuya related?" If he were looking at his dad, he would have seen the surprised look on his dad's face.

"What makes you think that?" Momo laughed it off.

"Well, they do look alike," he stated. "They have the same golden eyes."

"Maybe you just missed Echizen's kid," Momo teased, trying to change the subject. "I mean, everyone except for Chiyo could see how much you like her."

At that, his face flushed red. Was he really that obvious? Then, realization hit him. He glared at his dad. "You're trying to change the subject."

"No, I'm not."

"That makes it even more suspicious. If they are not related, you could just deny it." When silence followed, he pushed, "Come on, dad. It's just a question."

"Just drop it, Ren," Momo suddenly snapped. Before his son could say anything, Momo pushed open the house gate, and quickly made his way inside.

"That went well," he muttered, before following his dad into the house.

As soon as he was inside, Ren could smell the sweet scent of pancakes. When he poked his head into the kitchen, he found his mom by the stove making some big, fluffy American pancakes, and his sister was eating her share of breakfast at the table. They would always eat in the kitchen when it was just the four of them. But when they have guests, they would always eat in the dining room instead.

Ann smiled when she saw Ren as she turned to put a plate of stacked up pancakes on the table. "Had a good match with your dad?"

"Yeah," he replied as he stalked into the kitchen. Ann gave him a knowing look, so he deduced that his dad must have been here earlier. He asked, "Hey mom, is dad mad at me?"

"Of course not, Ren. But you have to understand that this was a sensitive issue for your dad as he is one of Ryoma's close friend, and it is not his secret to tell."

"When you put it that way, it makes me feel guilty for pushing too hard."

Ann chuckled. "Go and take a shower so that you can have breakfast. Pancakes are best eaten hot after all."

He nodded. "I'll be back in a few." Before walking out of the kitchen, he paused and turned towards his mother, "Thanks, mom," and continued making his way upstairs.

* * *

Echizen Rinko smiled as she placed two mugs of hot chocolate on a tray, and filled a plate with cookies before putting it on the tray as well. Her grandchildren have safely arrived in London earlier that day, and her sons were away on business. Her daughter-in-law was out for a business dinner and should be home in an hour or so. But for now, it would only be the old couple at the Echizen Residence.

She chuckled as she made her way to the drawing room, tray in hand. Outsiders always wondered how she could have stay married to Nanjirou for so long. That's because they couldn't see what she saw. They only saw Nanjirou as childish and 'perverted old man', as Ryoma phrased it. But she knew better. She knew how loving and caring her husband could be. That's why a smile appeared on her face when she saw her husband sitting on the armchair with a few photo albums on the coffee table in front of him.

She cleared her throat, announcing her presence before setting the tray on the coffee table near the fireplace. "Ah, Rinko-chan," the sixty year old man said, smiling widely at his wife.

"What are you doing, dear?" fifty-eight year old Echizen Rinko asked as she sat on the armchair opposite Nanjirou's.

"It seems like Chiyo took one of seinen's and Kunimitsu's pictures with her," Nanjirou replied, showing Rinko the page of the missing picture. It was from Ryoma and Tezuka's wedding album.

"Ryoma would be angry if he knows you've been showing Chiyo these pictures, you know?"

"Don't worry. Chiyo and I have an agreement. Besides, despite Kunimitsu's flaws, I think Chiyo deserve to know him a bit," the former tennis pro exclaimed while looking at the pictures fondly.

"What happens if you break the agreement between Ryoma and Kunimitsu's grandfather instead?"

At the mention of Tezuka's grandfather, Nanjirou's expression changed. "That old man could go to hell, for all I care. He ruined my son's marriage."

She smiled, leaning forward as she reached for her husband's arm. She squeezed it lightly. "I know, I know. You love Ryoma so much, don't you, dear?" she added in.

Nanjirou quickly looked away, but she knew her husband was blushing. "What are you talking about? That brat isn't cute at all."

She laughed. Sometimes Ryoma and Nanjirou are so much alike. Refusing to be honest about their feelings. She nodded, and continued listening to her husband with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

Unknown to them, Evelyn had been listening by the door when they started talking about Ryoma. She smiled. She was planning on telling her parents-in-law that she has returned but decided not to disturb the couple. Slowly and quietly, she shut the door again.

She was glad to be in this family, she thought as she made her way to hers and Ryoga's room. When she first met the Echizens after Ryoga proposed, she thought the family was dysfunctional. Ryoma kept on swearing and arguing with Nanjirou, and the latter had a habit of reading erotic magazines. However, despite all that, she realized that when it comes to it, they would always have each other's back. After spending a lot of time with the Echizens, she realized that the family was far from being a dysfunctional family. Instead, they just showed their affections in an awkward or weird way.

Yes, she was very glad, she thought as she entered her room. This family really looked out for one another, and when her parents-in-law moved back to America after Ryoma married Tezuka, the older couple insisted that Ryoga and her moved in with them. They argued about having a lot of room in the mansion and only two of them living there, and Nanjirou argued about his right to spoil his grandchildren. Amused, Ryoga agreed to it, and she too agreed since she would follow Ryoga anywhere. Coincidentally, Ryoga had become a partner to one of the most prestigious law firm in Connecticut at that time, so it was easier for him to commute to work.

* * *

At six thirty in the evening, Tezuka was standing in front of his parents' house, holding a box of pastries in his hand. He slowly let out a deep breath. This would be the first time he went to his parents' house without Takuya after his grandfather died. He wanted to skip this weekly Sunday dinner, make excuses not to come but Takuya had warned him about it.

After his grandfather passed away, his mother wanted to reconcile, she wanted to fix her family once more. While she can't make it right about Ryoma, but she wanted to make it right again with what was left. So, she made him promise to come over every Sunday with Takuya for dinner. There were times that he wasn't able to come because of his work, but Takuya made sure he was there every week. That was why Takuya made sure he didn't miss the dinner while Takuya was away for camp.

He walked up the steps and pressed the doorbell. No chance of escaping now, he thought with an inward sigh. A moment later, the door opened and the woman in her late sixties smiled widely.

"Kunimitsu," Ayana said, "I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

He almost winced. Mothers know best, he thought. "I bought some pastries," he said as he handed the box to his mother. "Sorry for arriving late, okaa-san."

"Nonsense," Ayana exclaimed, as she took the box from him. After that, she quickly ushered him in. When he entered the house, he could smell a distinct scent of unacha coming from the kitchen. "Your father is in his study. Call him for dinner, and I'll bring the food out in the mean time."

"Do you need any help with that?"

Ayana shook her head. "Just call your father."

He dreaded being alone with his father, but he complied and made his way to his father's study room. After the whole incident that made Ryoma leave, the relationship between his father and himself has become estranged. He couldn't forgive his father for being a part of the reason Ryoma left him and taking away his daughter too.

He knocked on the door of his father's study, causing the older man to look up from his book. "Kunimitsu," the older man said.

"Otou-san," he replied.

"I assume it is time for dinner?" seventy-one year old Kuniharu asked. When he nodded, Kuniharu stood up, "Well then, let's not make your mother wait."

He didn't say anything, but wait for his father to exit the room before walking together to the dining hall. He wanted to say something to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything to say. His father didn't seem to have any trouble with the uncomfortable silence though, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

After all three of them were seated, with Kuniharu at the head of the table, Ayana to his right, and himself the opposite of his mother, Kuniharu glanced at the empty seat next to him. "Where's your boy, Kunimitsu?"

"Didn't I tell you before, dear? He is in England for tennis summer camp," Ayana answered before he could even open his mouth.

Then, it was silent again as his father continued to eat. After awhile, out of the blue, his mother asked, "Kunimitsu, have you ever thought of remarrying?"

He nearly choked on his food because of that. He also noticed that his father has stopped eating. After taking a few sips of his drink, he asked, "It never crossed my mind, okaa-san." After a pause, he asked, "Why the sudden interest in my lack of married life, okaa-san?"

"Because you're important to me, Kunimitsu. I want you to be happy."

"I don't need a wife to be happy, okaa-san," he stated.

"Just think about it, okay? It would also be good for Takuya to have another parent."

"Ah."

The two were startled when Kuniharu suddenly pushed back his chair and said, "Thanks for the food." Without another word, he left the dining hall.

He noticed that his father didn't look too pleased when his mom mentioned the whole marriage thing. He wondered why. His father was always siding with his grandfather, so he assumed that his father hated him being with Ryoma. He would have thought his father would be more pleased he was to marry a woman.

Suddenly, his pager beeped. After reading the message, he looked at his mother apologetically and said, "I have to go now, okaa-san. There is an emergency at the hospital."

Ayana nodded, "Go and do your job." After thanking his mom for the food, he left. Ayana sighed. "I hope Kunimitsu could find more happiness, even if he can't be with Ryoma."

* * *

"Oh my god, we're almost there," Chiyo squealed, clinging to her cousin. On a Monday morning, after checking out of the hotel, they were now on a ferry, since that was the only way to get to the tennis camp venue. "I can't believe we're going to live in a freaking castle. This is so cool!"

"Calm down, princess, or you might choke the Red Queen to death," Michael Turner, the captain of the Bezarius Academy male tennis team said. He looked at the female team representing their school with an amused look.

"But this is just too exciting," she exclaimed. "Now we could observe players from other countries too. If they are chosen to represent their country to attend this camp, then that means they are really good."

"I don't care about any of that as long as we get there quick," fourteen year-old Gabriella Lantéli slumped down into the seat next to Caitlyn. The girl with curly, shoulder length blonde hair and pink streaks looked green.

"That's why I reminded you to check if you brought your seasickness tablets, but no," a girl identical to Gabriella, but with blue streaks instead, said.

"Isabella, you're not helping," Gabriella glared.

The others looked at the twins, amused. Both of them bicker a lot, but they are the best doubles players in the team.

"Girls, and boys," Coach Helen, the coach for Bezarius Academy's female tennis team added when she saw the few members from the male team. "We're almost there, so be sure not to leave anything on the ferry." After a chorus of 'yes' was heard, she returned to her seat.

"I wonder what other schools will be there," Henry Matthews thought out loud.

"From America, the other two chosen middle schools are Donovan Academy from New York and Oak Hill Academy from Florida. One of the schools that will be participating from England is The Leys School from Cambridge. That's for the high school team though. And from Japan, for middle school division, Hyoutei would definitely be participating since that's the sponsor's alma mater, and Seigaku and Rikkaidai would probably be participating too since they took first and second for the National Tournament. That's all the information I could find out though," said Caitlyn. When the others stared at her with wide eyes, amazed, the redhead asked, "What?"

* * *

"Wow, there are so many people here," Masami, a third year from Seigaku said.

"Well, there are approximately 480 people on the ground right now from five different countries," Inui Hayato stated, "and that does not include the coaches, and the instructors for this camp."

Yuuma nodded. "Hey, where's the rest of your team?"

"They're mingling with the other players. Since most of them are fluent in English, communication won't be a problem for them."

About two third of the Seigaku team sweat dropped; in their team, only Yuuma, Takuya, and Shun are fluent in English and the rest of them barely passed. "What would happen if we have to share a room with a non-Japanese and we couldn't speak English?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Yuuma said. "Coach said that they made sure to room us with someone who could speak Japanese, if we were to share a room with a non-Japanese that is."

"I hope this assembly would start soon," Imai Arata, Seigaku's speed player exclaimed. "I want to start playing soon."

"I think your wish has been granted, Imai," Takuya said, when he saw the three instructors of the camp going up the stage.

When one of the instructors, Mr. Patrick started speaking, asking for their attention, the players returned to their team and started lining up. Then, Mr. Patrick began introducing all the instructors as well as some of the staffs, and the coaches from each school, who will be helping out to supervise practices. Then, he began listing the rules of the camp, and told them that the high school players will be staying at and using the courts at the east side of the castle while the middle school players will be staying at and using the courts at the west side. However, although their practices would be separate, they would still be able to socialize during breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea and dinner, which will be held in the main dining hall.

After all the rules and explanations about the tennis camp were told, they were instructed to meet up with their coach so that they would know which room they would stay in. Then, after unpacking, they were told to meet up at the common room so that they could be given a tour of the ground before lunch, and practice.

* * *

_Notes: So, how was it? Please review after reading, and tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 3

**Unbreakable Ties**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. _

_Notes: I am so so sorry for not updating for so long. The last two weeks of the semester is the busiest time, especially for a procrastinator like me. So, I decided to make this chapter longer than I usually write. I hope you'll enjoy it. Maybe there are some weird parts that didn't flow smoothly, since I really did had a hard time writing this chapter *sigh*_

_Also, to make sure no one is confused (and to prevent myself from getting confused sometimes), here is the timeline and guideline for the fanfiction. ps: I made the timeline up myself._

**_Timeline:_**

**_The start of the story (prologue): _**_5 years after the anime/ 2010 (1st quarter of the chapter), 3 years after the 1st quarter/ 2013 (2nd quarter of the chapter), 2 years after the 2nd quarter/ 2015 (final quarter of the chapter)_

**_Present time (chapter 1-?): _**_13__ years after the final quarter/ 2028__  
_

_**Guideline: **  
_

_**Time difference: **US - England: 5 hours/ England - Japan: 8 hours/ US - Japan: 13 hours_

_**Summer vacation: **US - June - September/ Japan: late July - late August_

* * *

"Why is she all grumpy?" the redheaded Echizen asked as soon as she joined the Bezarius girls' team for dinner.

Just after the opening assembly, they were each given a folder with details, instructions and schedules. They were also divided into five groups, where each group consists of three boys' teams, and three girls' teams. Each group must also have at least one or two participants from different countries.

Unfortunately, Chiyo and Caitlyn were placed in different groups so they had different schedules. Because of that, the two cousins were only able to meet up at lunch, evening tea and dinner that day.

"She made some enemies today, on her way to this hall," Molly Johnson, one of Bezarius Girls' Tennis team doubles player said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"That girl said I stole someone's face," Chiyo grumbled. "And then, she accused me of trying to look like "the professional tennis player, Echizen Ryoma" so that this "Takuya-sama" guy likes me," she added, using her fingers to add some air quotes.

The other girls couldn't help it and burst into laughter. Chiyo glared at six of her teammates. "Zip it."

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Are you talking about Tezuka Takuya from Seigaku?"

"Probably. Those girls who were accusing me of stuff I definitely didn't do are from Seigaku."

She had a thoughtful expression on her face that caused her cousin to look at her curiously.

"What are you thinking, Caitlyn?" Chiyo asked.

"It's nothing. I'm famished," she answered, trying to change the subject.

"You better eat your soup while it's still hot then," Gabriella exclaimed. "I never thought pumpkin soup could be so delicious."

She nodded before eating a spoonful of soup. She was glad when Dawn struck a conversation with Chiyo, thus taking Chiyo's attention away from her. Her mind started to wander off to earlier that evening.

_Group A's practice had ended early that day, so Caitlyn decided to have an early bath and then, finish a book while waiting for dinner. The other participants had decided to explore more of the castle or doing something else during the short free time, so she was alone in the common room. She didn't mind though, since she appreciated the silence. She found a cozy, and secluded spot near the fireplace. There was a beanbag there too, so she sat with her back against the wall, and began reading._

_Halfway through the fifth page of the book, Caitlyn heard the common room door opened. She looked to the side and saw two guys, Tezuka Takuya and Miyazaki Yuuma if she was not mistaken, entered the room. They obviously didn't see her at the nook of the room because they didn't bother to keep their voices down. They were about to walk across the room, to the staircase to get to the boys' rooms. Not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping, she decided to put on her headphones. _

_However, before she could put it on, she heard Yuuma mention the name 'Echizen'. Her earlier intentions forgotten, she continued listening to the boys' conversation. _

"_I heard from Hayato that there are two participants named Echizen in this camp."_

_Takuya looked at his friend, surprised. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah," Yuuma nodded. "They're the representatives from one of the American school. The girls' team."_

_After a short pause, Takuya asked, "What are the chances of them being related to Echizen Ryoma?"_

_Yuuma shrugged. "According to Hayato, there is twenty percent chance. What are you going to do, Taku?"_

"_I wanted to know more about Echizen Ryoma. If the two girls are related to him, then they are related to me too, aren't they?"_

_Caitlyn was intrigued by what she overheard. But before she could confront them, Takuya and Yuuma had already gone up the staircase. _

"Earth to Caitlyn," Chiyo said, waving her hand in front of her cousin.

She blinked, snapping out of her thought. She looked at Chiyo. "What?"

"Are you okay? It seems like your mind is elsewhere," her cousin told her with concern.

"I'm probably just a little tired."

"Sure," Chiyo replied, although she's not entirely convinced. She took a glance at Caitlyn's dinner. Only the soup and salad were eaten. "You should eat more though. You said you were famished."

"I'm not that hungry anymore," she replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

The other occupants of the table shared a look. Then, they returned their gaze to the redhead.

"But you barely touched the main dish," Dawn stated.

"I'm not that hungry anymore. But I really am tired though." She pushed her chair back and stood up. Smiling at her friends, she said, "I'll see all of you tomorrow. Goodnight." After a chorus of "goodnights'", Caitlyn walked back to her room.

"So, who else thinks that was odd?" Issa asked. Immediately, six hands were raised.

* * *

Ryoma glared at Kevin's direction one last time before heading towards the bar. He wasn't planning on going out that night, but Kevin had forced him to accompany him to one of the best nightclubs in New York. The blonde had said something about maintaining his social status or whatever. Although all he wanted to do was return to his hotel and sleep since he has an early start tomorrow.

"Give me Sex on the Beach, please," he ordered as he sat on one of the stools at the bar.

"Three years, and you still love the same cocktail." A woman with long, curly brunette hair smirked at him as she sat on the empty stool beside him. "It's been awhile."

"Izumi," he acknowledged.

"You remembered me. I'm flattered," Kirishima Izumi, an American-born Japanese, exclaimed.

"Don't insult me," Ryoma said, rolling his eyes. At the same time, the bartender placed his cocktail in front of him.

The brunette just chuckled. She ordered a drink for herself before propping her chin in the palm of her right hand. "So, Mr. Echizen, what have you been up to while I was away in Africa?"

"Tennis."

Izumi snorted. "When is it never tennis?"

He refrained himself from rolling his eyes. "When did you return to New York anyways?"

"A couple of weeks ago," she answered. "My time saving lives in Africa have officially ended." Izumi, who came from a long line of doctors, had become a specialist doctor, just like her family. "Now, seriously, what's going on in your life? Any new relationships?"

"None." He took a sip of his drink.

Izumi gaped at him. "No way!" After a pause, she added in, "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I could be," he answered drily.

"It's not because of me breaking up with you three years ago, is it?" She looked alarmed.

He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you trying to turn our lives into a soap opera?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Well, it _would_ flatter me if that really happened." After that, silence filled the gap between them as Izumi took a few sips of her own drink. After awhile, out of the blue she asked, "Did you ever regret our breakup?" She twirled her half-filled cocktail glass with her fingers.

"Why should I? The breakup was our mutual decision," he pointed out. When Ryoma asked for another drink, Izumi placed her glass on the table, and stared at it darkly.

However, it was only temporary though, before she replaced it with a big smile. She went on her feet, and looked at Ryoma, "Come on, let's dance."

"No thanks," he flatly refused.

"Don't be so stiff," Izumi poked him at his side. "This is our song, remember?" Before Ryoma could say anything else, she pulled him on his feet and dragged him to the dance floor.

* * *

Caitlyn turned to her right, then to her left. She couldn't sleep. The conversation between Yuuma and Takuya she overheard has replayed in her head many times. She was curious, and because of her nature, she will find out. But, if it's related to both of them, if it's something that could change both hers and Chiyo's life, what should she do?

She sat up on her bed, quietly so she wouldn't wake her two roommates. It was already 5.20 a.m., and the sun has already made its appearance. So, she decided to go on her morning jog. Running always made her think clearer. After washing her face and changed into her tracksuit in the bathroom attached to the bedroom, and she quietly made her way to the castle's grounds.

"This place definitely reminded me of Harry Potter," she muttered to herself. She tied her short hair in a ponytail before stretching lightly. The early morning air in London is colder than in the US, but it made her feel more refreshed. She began jogging along the castle's courtyard.

Her mind began wondering off to the source of the mystery; what is Takuya's relationship with the Echizen family? Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. What Chiyo had said the night before entered her mind. Someone said that Chiyo and Takuya looked alike. Maybe… Caitlyn shook her head. That would be impossible. Uncle Ryoma wouldn't do such a thing. Would he? Hiding something this big from Chiyo…

"I told you before, didn't I? A frown on your face doesn't suit you at all."

She immediately snapped out of her thought, and turned towards the source of the voice. A soft smile quickly replaced her frown when she saw the brunette-haired teen. "Connor," she said, when the seventeen year-old teen walked towards her. He scooped her up in an embrace, and planted a soft kiss on her lips before setting her down. "I thought you won't be participating," she said. "You weren't here at the opening ceremony yesterday."

"I had important matters to attend to yesterday," Connor replied apologetically.

"You're a busy guy after all, Lord O'Brien," she stated, and gave him a mock curtsy.

"Hey now, it's mean to tease your boyfriend," he retorted, and that caused Caitlyn to chuckle. Connor led her towards the lake and they sat on the grass. "You looked like you had a lot in your mind. Want to share some of it with me?" Immediately, she began babbling about what had happened.

* * *

"You've been at the camp for only one full day and you've already gotten yourself a mystery," Connor chuckled.

Caitlyn glared at him. "It's not funny," she said. She had just told him everything she overheard from Takuya and Yuuma, as well as what she found out from her Japanese group members, and her theories.

"If Ryoma's trying to hide it, it is probably for Chiyo's own good. He would always do anything to keep Chiyo from getting hurt, right?" Connor reasoned. The older teen was the son of the deceased Lord Charles O'Brien, and Kyla O'Brien nee Darcy, an Irish descent, and distant cousin of Evelyn Echizen. He had met Ryoma during the few summers he spent in America, at the Echizen's manor. "Maybe he just looked like Chiyo because—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Connor," she glared. "Not all Japanese looks alike. And you haven't seen him yet. He's like a carbon copy of Chiyo, despite the different hair color. Besides, he has the Echizen's eyes." She pointed at her own golden, amber eyes. "He has these eyes."

Connor placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked directly at her. "Relax, Caitlyn," he said. "Why are you so worked up about this?"

"I just hate being in the dark," she answered softly.

Connor smiled, and gave her a peck on her forehead. "I'll help you out, okay? If you could take a few strands of hair from each of them, I could ask someone to do a DNA test on them."

"You watch too much mystery movies, Con," she teased. "And also, thanks," she said, as she rested her head on Connor's shoulder. Then, when she saw the time on her watch, she immediately sat up straight. "Oh hell, it's 7.42 a.m. Breakfast would be served at 8. I need to return to my room and take a shower."

"Slow down, kitten," the older teen said. "You'll make it in time." He stood up, and then, pulled Caitlyn on her feet. "Let's head back towards the castle, shall we?"

* * *

Erin was on his way out of Kirishima Memorial Hospital when someone called out her name. When she turned, she saw a familiar brunette-haired woman walking towards her.

"I thought it was you, Erin-chan," the woman said. "I was right."

"Momoshiro-san," she greeted.

"Just call me An," the woman said. "We're not actually strangers, are we?"

There was a big smile on An's face, that she couldn't help but smile as well. "No, I suppose not." Then, she asked, "Did you have an appointment here, An-san?"

"Yeah, I did," An answered. She started opening her purse and took out the scan she received from her doctor. "Look, I have a healthy fetus."

"Congratulations, An-san," she exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"About six weeks," An answered. "I had an early ultrasound done to make sure everything is alright this time," she sighed sadly. After a short pause, she asked Erin return, "What about you? I hope you're not here for a check-up or anything serious."

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I'm just here to visit my mom."

"Oh," An said, her smile quickly disappeared. She heard about what happened to Fuji's wife three years ago from Takeshi. The accident had left Fuji Hotaru in a coma, and caused heartache to the remaining Fuji family. "Hey, would you want to have evening tea with me?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense," An cut in. "Besides, Ren's at home too. You could tell him more about Seigaku, and other things. My house is just a block from yours so Ren could walk you home if it's late."

She sighed. An didn't leave her any room to argue. Besides, her dad… she sighed inwardly before smiling at An. "I would love to, An-san," she said. It's not like her dad would be home early anyways, like every other year on this day.

An had a victorious smile on her face. "Come, let's go to my car then."

* * *

"Your home is beautiful, An-san," Erin stated, after entering the two-storey house owned by the Momoshiro family. A sweet aroma filled the room, and she added in, "It smells nice too."

An laughed. "It looks like we'll be having cookies for tea time," she said. "Oh, Erin-chan, you could leave your bag here if you want to," she motioned towards the living room.

"Okay," the brunette-haired teen nodded. After placing her sling bag on the couch, some pictures on the wooden cabinet caught her eyes. "These are so beautiful. Are these taken at your home in America?"

"Some of those were, some others were taken at a friend's house," An answered.

"Hmm…" she observed the pictures one at a time. She stopped at a familiar-yet-unfamiliar looking girl. "Hey, she looked a bit like Taku-chan."

"Really? I didn't notice it before," An quickly replied. "Come, let's go to the kitchen and see what Ren and Aya have for us." Erin agreed, and both of them walked to the kitchen.

"Mommy," the six years old, Momoshiro Aya exclaimed when she saw An and Erin entered the kitchen. "Onii-chan and I are making cookies." She waved a piece of a large, freshly baked chocolate chip cookie at her mom's direction.

"I hope there's a lot, because we have a guest."

"The last two batches are in the oven," said Ren. "Nice to see you, Erin-san."

"Nice to see you too, Ren-senpai."

Ren raised an eyebrow at her. "Senpai?"

"Well, you are going to study in Seigaku after summer vacation ends, so I better start getting used to calling you senpai," she answered, as she took a seat next to Aya.

"Onee-chan, try this," Aya exclaimed, handing Erin a cookie. "Nii-chan makes really good cookies."

"Thanks," she took a bite. "This really is good," she stated after swallowing.

"The great thing about the Internet," Ren mumbled.

An chuckled. "Just admit it, Ren. You're good at baking."

"Che," the fifteen years old teen muttered.

She could only smile to herself, looking at the light banters between a mother and her son, something she always longed for. She didn't realize her thought had been drifting, until Ren called out.

"Erin-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," she was flustered at being caught daydreaming. "What was it?"

"Mom asked if you would like to stay for dinner too," Ren repeated the question.

Without a second thought, she answered, "I would love too."

* * *

By the time the Momoshiro family, and Erin finished dinner, it started to rain lightly. Momo insisted on driving her home, so in the end she agreed. However, when she was looking for her cell phone in her bag, she realized that she didn't have her key with her. An suggested that she stay the night there, and she agreed, knowing how late her dad will return home that night. She tried calling her dad, but it went to voice mail, so she left a message.

Around nine thirty, after Erin finished helping An wash the dishes, they decided to play Scrabble in the family room. At the same time, An watched her favorite variety show on the television. Not long after, Momo's phone rang.

"Hello, Momoshiro speaking," the man said. Everyone was silent after that, and An reduced the volume of the television. "Ah, Taka-san. No, it's okay. I was just playing scrabble."

Momoshiro's eyes went wide when Taka-san started talking, so An mouthed at her husband, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering his wife, Momo said to Taka-san, "I understand. I'll be there soon." After the call ended, he looked at the other occupants of the room, "It looks like Fuji-san and Tezuka-san are at Taka-san's sushi shop. Drunk. Usually Fuji-san wouldn't drink till he was drunk but when he saw Tezuka-san came in, they started drinking more."

Erin sighed. "On this date three years ago, my mom was involved in an accident. Dad always went out for a drink on this day. Usually Tezuka-san wouldn't drink sake though, but maybe because Takuya's not home…"

Momo nodded. "Taka-san asked if I could help send them home. Most of the time, he would ask for Oishi-san's help but he's on call, and Taka-san couldn't leave the shop unattended."

"I'll go with you, Momo-san," she said.

Momo nodded again. "I'll need Ren to come with me too. I will definitely need some help carrying them into the car." After Ren agreed, he turned to An, "Both of you would be fine alone, right?"

"Of course we would," An replied. "Why wouldn't we?" she asked, amused.

"Well then, we should get going."

After she thanked An, Aya came running towards her, "Why is onee-chan going back? We're going to have a sleepover, aren't we?"

She smiled softly. "Sorry, Aya-chan, but I have something I need to do. But I'll come again to play with you later, okay?"

"Promise?" Aya held out her pinky at Erin.

Erin linked her pinky to Aya's. "Promise," she said.

After saying goodbyes, the three of them went into the car. On their way to the sushi shop, Momo asked, "Hey, Erin-chan, does Tezuka-san get himself drunk often?"

She scrunched her face, thinking. Then, she answered, "No, not really. Tezuka-san doesn't like sake, but sometimes, dad would tell us stories that Tezuka-san got himself drunk whenever Taku-chan is away on a school trip. We wasn't sure if he was just teasing us, or if it's real."

"Aa, I see," Momo replied, his eyes never leaving the road. However, Ren noticed the changes in his father's expression. It made him wonder more about what is it his dad was hiding. He wondered if it has anything to do with Chiyo's family as well.

* * *

"Molly, hey," Chiyo said, when she saw her teammate at the entrance of the hall. "Where are the others?"

"They would be eating with some of their group members tonight," the dark-haired girl answered.

Chiyo nodded. "Well, come one then," she said. "I heard they have Japanese food for tonight's buffet."

Molly snickered as her friend was practically drooling. "Alright, alright, let's go then."

The two girls separated ways so that each could take the food they wanted. At the Japanese food table, Chiyo had just taken a bowl of miso soup when someone bumped into her. This caused her to spill some of the contents onto the hand of the person next to her. She immediately apologized when the person hissed in pain. The soup wasn't scorching hot, but it was still a little bit hot.

"It's okay— Oh…" Takuya was speechless when he saw her. The same could be said for Chiyo as well.

"So…by any chance, are you Tezuka Takuya?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. She couldn't believe how identical they looked like, despite the obvious hair difference. Even their height is the same. It was freaky.

"Yes, I am."

"I see," she said. "Hmm, I guess your fan girls were right. We do look alike." She continued putting food on her plates.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Echizen Ryoma?"

Her eyes hardened, as she stopped putting some tempura on her plate. She returned her gaze to Takuya. "Yes, I am. Why? Do you want his autograph? Or tickets to future matches?"

"N-No," Takuya was taken aback. "It's just…you look just like him."

"Well, he's my dad after all," she said.

Takuya was bewildered. Echizen Ryoma is her dad. But that couldn't be possible. Echizen Ryoma was supposed to be his dad too, and the girl in front of him looked like she's the same age as him.

"You better put your hand under running tap water before it gets worse," she added in, breaking the brunette's train of thoughts. Then, she walked away, leaving Takuya at standing alone at the Japanese food table. When she met up with Molly again, she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for being hard on the guy. It wasn't his fault if other people like to use her to get her dad's autograph. She sighed.

"So, spill," Molly, said, when they found an empty table at the corner of the hall. "Who was that guy you were talking too?"

"Remember the girl who accused me of stealing someone's face. That was the guy, Tezuka Takuya. Freaky enough, the girl was right. There's a big resemblance between us." She frowned. "I snapped at him though. Well, not really snap, but yeah…"

Molly raised an eyebrow at her. "What the hell happened?"

"I was being a klutz, or someone else were. Bumped into me, so I accidentally spilled some of my soup on his hand. I apologized, we talked, and he asked if I was related to Echizen Ryoma."

"Uh-oh," said Molly. She knew how Chiyo could act when people ask if she's related to Echizen Ryoma. Because her dad was famous in the tennis world, people would often asked to be introduced to Ryoma or something else. "Did he asked for anything?"

There was a short pause before she answered slowly, "No."

"Did you apologize?"

"What makes you think I needed to apologize to him?" Molly gave her an I-know-you look. She pouted. "I didn't."

"You should go and apologize."

"I'll apologize to him first thing tomorrow morning," she exclaimed. Molly gave her a disapproving look. "Fine. After I finished my dinner then," she pouted once more.

* * *

After dinner, Takuya brought Yuuma and Hayato to Group A's common room, and sat at a quiet corner. "What is so urgent that you needed to discuss tonight?" Hayato asked his younger best friend.

"I met Echizen Chiyo tonight," he answered. "And I didn't want to repeat this two times so I gathered both of you together."

"What happened?" Yuuma asked. "Did you ask about Echizen Ryoma?"

"I did," he sighed. "And I think it made her mad." At Yuuma's and Hayato's enquiring look, he continued, "Seems like people often used her to get to Echizen Ryoma. Because she's Echizen Ryoma's daughter." At any other time, he would laugh at the expression Yuuma and Hayato were making right now.

"But she's the same age as you," Yuuma stated. "This would mean either Echizen Ryoma cheated on your dad or—"

"Echizen Chiyo is his sister," a voice cut in. The three boys turned to see a redheaded girl standing not far from where they sat.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Before Caitlyn could answer, Hayato answered for her, "Group A member, Echizen Caitlyn, cousin to Echizen Chiyo, half-Japanese and half-Irish, and an offensive-style player. Favorite moves are super rising and moon volley."

"Impressive," Caitlyn stated. And a little creepy. This must be how the others felt when she did the same thing. "Anyways, yesterday I overheard Tezuka-kun and Miyazaki-kun talking. I wasn't eavesdropping, by the way," she quickly added in, "You were the ones who didn't realize I was in the common room as well." Then, she continued, "Anyways, I overheard both of you talking and did a little thinking. And from your conversation a moment ago, I'm guessing you came to the same conclusion I did."

"What do you propose we do now, Echizen-san?" Yuuma asked.

"I want a few strands of Tezuka-kun's hair. I have a friend who knows someone who could do a DNA test and get the result in just a few days."

"DNA test? Why?" he questioned. "You didn't believe that I'm also Echizen Ryoma's child?"

"It's not that," Caitlyn answered. "It is merely a prevention method. If, by any chance, we get this whole thing wrong, then I don't want Chiyo to know and get her hopes up."

The three boys nodded, agreeing with Caitlyn's reasons. Moments after he gave Caitlyn a few strands of his hair, another voice was heard.

"There you are!" Chiyo exclaimed, as she went over to Takuya. "Oh, hi Caitlyn," she said to her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my common room," the redhead answered.

"Oh yeah," Chiyo said, and Caitlyn thanked the God that her cousin accepted that answer without questions. "Anyways, Tezuka-kun," Chiyo said, returning her attention back to the brunette. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

He shook his head. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked."

Chiyo cocked her head to the side. "You know, it would be best if you just accept my apology, before both of us are stuck here, apologizing to one another for hours."

"Fine," he managed to stop his urge to smile. "I accept your apology."

Chiyo flashed him a big smile. "Great. Then, I better get going now. Nice to meet you, Tezuka-kun. And…" she glanced at the other two beside Takuya.

"The other brunette is Miyazaki Yuuma from Seigaku, and the taller, black-haired guy is Inui Hayato from Rikkaidai," Caitlyn introduced. At the looks the boys were giving her, she said, "Inui Hayato isn't the only one who could collect data."

Chiyo gaped. "Inui…as in 'Inui Juice' Inui?"

"Inui Juice is my dad's invention. How did you know about Inui juice?" Hayato asked, curious.

"Ah, I see. Well, my dad said that Inui juice was used as punishment during tennis practices. And sometimes during other competitions as well." Chiyo eyes widened when she saw the time. "Damn, I left Molly waiting outside." She turned to Caitlyn. "I want to jog with you tomorrow morning, so don't leave me behind."

"Be ready by 6 a.m. then."

"I couldn't possible wake up that early," Chiyo whined.

"It's called morning jog for a reason, Chiyo," Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Chiyo gave her cousin a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Miyazaki-kun, Inui-kun," she said.

"N-Nice to meet you too," Yuuma stuttered. He mentally smacked himself, and no one noticed Hayato giving him a smirk.

"Run along now, Chiyo. Molly is waiting," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah," the other Echizen said. "Goodnight, everyone," she added in before leaving the room.

After Chiyo was gone, Caitlyn looked at the three boys once more. "I'll inform you immediately as soon as I get the results, and we'll figure things out from there. Don't ask Chiyo about Uncle Ryoma anymore though, she hated it." After Takuya agreed, Caitlyn too left for her room.

When it was finally the three of them again, Yuuma asked, "What?" Takuya was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and Hayato was smirking.

"You stuttered when you were talking to Echizen-san," Takuya stated. "You never stutter before."

"Did you fall for her at first sight or something?" Hayato teased.

"Oh, lay off," Yuuma threw a cushion at Hayato's direction.

* * *

When Tezuka woke up the next morning, he had a horrible neck pain due to sleeping on the couch, and his head was pounding because of his hangover. Then, he noticed his surrounding was different. When he saw Fuji there as well, he realized that he must be at Fuji's house.

Fuji stirred a bit before waking up too. He looked disoriented for a while, before focusing on Tezuka. "I feel like hell," he said.

"You and me both," he muttered.

Fuji held his head with one of his hands to soften the pounding in his head. "What time is it?"

"10 a.m.," he answered. Thank god he didn't have any morning appointments or any surgeries this morning.

"I'm late," Fuji, exclaimed. "Damn! This hangover is a torture."

"That is why you shouldn't get yourselves drunk," Erin, who just entered the living room with a tray of drinks and food, said. She placed the tray on the table in front of the two men. "Drink the ginger ale, it'll make you feel better. And have some porridge."

"Thanks, Erin, you're an angel," Fuji told her daughter.

"Don't thank me, thank Momoshiro-san. He was the one who drove all the way to Taka-san's shop and brought you here," she looked at her dad disapprovingly.

Tezuka groaned inwardly. "Sorry, Erin-chan. We let our guards down."

Erin's expression softened. "Just don't get drunk anymore. I don't want anything to happen to you," she told her dad, "or you, Tezuka-san. I promised Taku-chan."

Tezuka nodded. "Thanks, Erin-chan."

"Anyways, both of you better hurry up or you'll be late." She chuckled to herself as returned to the kitchen.

* * *

_Note: So how was it? Review and I'll give you cookies! :D _


	5. Chapter 4

**Unbreakable Ties**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. And the part where I tried to explain about Ryoma being a hermaphrodite...Some of it I just made up, and it's not accurate so don't kill me. I'm not a medic student, and I always hated Biology so yeah...don't kill me for the not accurate explanation._

_Notes: Hi there~ I know it's been almost two months since I last updated. I have a very good reason for that...or not. I was in a slump after my finals ended, and it was really hard for me to complete this chapter. But alas, I finally finished it, and extra long too...haha So yeah, enjoy~ :D_

**_Timeline:_**

**_The start of the story (prologue): _**_5 years after the anime/ 2010 (1st quarter of the chapter), 3 years after the 1st quarter/ 2013 (2nd quarter of the chapter), 2 years after the 2nd quarter/ 2015 (final quarter of the chapter)_

**_Present time (chapter 1-?): _**_13__ years after the final quarter/ 2028__  
_

_**Guideline: **  
_

_**Time difference: **US - England: 5 hours/ England - Japan: 8 hours/ US - Japan: 13 hours_

_**Summer vacation: **US - June - September/ Japan: late July - late August_

* * *

One week has passed since the start of the camp, and it was now Monday all over again. The middle school participants were given a free period after lunch, and the coaches has designed a few activities for them. Of course, participation for those activities wasn't compulsory. And that was how Chiyo found herself alone with a bunch of crowd and two coaches, waiting to go for their mountain hike. Despite loving tennis, and running, Caitlyn didn't have much passion for hiking, and flatly refused Chiyo's invitation to participate in the hiking activity. All the other members of her school tennis team also refused, preferring to do some other activities.

She grinned when she saw three familiar boys from Seigaku. The coach had asked them to be in a group of four, and even though she didn't mind being with people she's not familiar with but she'd rather spend the evening with someone she knows. "Imai-kun," she called out.

The dark-haired boy, Imai Arata looked up and smiled. "Ah, Chiyo-chan. Are you here for the hike as well?" Him and Chiyo were in the same Group B, and they often talked to each other if they were both in the common room, since Arata wasn't fluent in English, and Chiyo missed talking to someone in Japanese.

"Yeah," she replied. "Can I join your group?" She grinned at the other two boys and greeted, "It's been awhile, Tezuka-kun, Miyazaki-kun."

"Yeah, it has. Not that we didn't bump into one another during dinner, but that's different from a real conversation and…" Realizing he was babbling, Yuuma decided to keep his mouth shut. He glared at his best friend. "You were supposed to stop me when I babble," Yuuma hissed at Takuya.

She giggled, "That's cute." If Arata and Takuya weren't looking at Chiyo with raised eyebrows, they would notice the faint blush on Yuuma's face.

"Anyways, I didn't know you and Echizen-san are on first name basis," Takuya told Arata.

"Well, Chiyo hated being called by her surname and insisted we call her by her given name."

"And so, that goes for both of you too," she added in. "Besides I was born and raised in America. No one calls me by my surname, at least no one my age." Takuya and Yuuma both nodded, accepting her answer. "So, can I or can I not join the three of you?"

"We wouldn't mind," Yuuma replied, "But won't you prefer to be in the same group as your friends instead?"

"Caitlyn hates hiking, and the other Bezarius girls decided to do something else," she answered. "Besides, this gives an opportunity to speak in Japanese with someone else other than Caitlyn and Imai-kun."

Arata made a mock-hurt expression. "Are you saying I'm boring?"

"Yes, I believe I did," she snickered.

Before anyone else could retort, one of the coaches whistled, signaling that they were about to start the hike.

* * *

Takuya took long steps to match Chiyo's, while Yuuma and Arata were a few feet behind them. It would be better that way, Takuya thought because he decided to ask Chiyo a personal question.

"Hey, Chiyo," he said.

"Hmm?" the dark-haired girl replied, her eyes never leaving the trails in front of her.

"If I ask you this personal question, would you promise not to snap at me?"

"Depends," Chiyo said, turning to Takuya for a while as she answered before returning her gaze to what's in front of her.

"Why is there no mentions about you in articles about Echizen Ryoma?" He noticed Chiyo stiffened a bit before answering.

"Because my dad thought that is none of the world's business," the dark-haired girl giggled. "Besides, there's some…circumstances of my birth, he didn't want the media to know." Like how both my parents are men, and my dad gave birth to me.

He nodded. He knew it was probably to keep the press from finding out that Echizen Ryoma was married to a man, and he was the one who gave birth to Chiyo. And myself, he added as an afterthought.

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life anyways?" Chiyo asked curiously.

"It just surprised me, that's all. I admired Echizen Ryoma for a long time now, and then, I never knew he has a daughter. And the same age as me too." It wasn't a lie, he was genuinely surprised, but it wasn't the truth either.

Chiyo laughed. "Next you'll tell me we have the same birth date," she said jokingly, before reaching for her bottle.

"I was born on 20th August," he told her, causing the poor girl to choke on her drink. Alarmed, Takuya started rubbing her back.

When her coughing fit stopped, Chiyo turned to Takuya, "You're joking, right?" He gave her a look, which made her mutter, "Right, you're not joking." She smacked her cheeks lightly with her hands. "Wow, that is freaky. We look the same, and we have the same golden amber eyes, the same height, and the same birthday." She chuckled. "This reminds me of an old American movie where a pair of separated twins met one another at camp."

That is most probably what we're going through too, he wanted to say, but instead, he told her with a smile, "What's the possibility of that happening?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Not long after, Yuuma and Arata came to tell them that the coaches asked everyone to gather. It was time to return to the castle for dinner. Takuya helped Chiyo up on her feet. Then, once they were back at the castle, she invited Takuya, Yuuma and Arata to eat dinner together, as a thank you for letting her tag along with the group.

* * *

"_Caitlyn, do you want me to open it?" Connor asked. After his match with a representative from Germany, he returned to the castle with Caitlyn. While they were walking, he had given her an official envelope. It was the test result. _

"_It's okay," the redhead said as she carefully opened the sealed document. She stopped in her tracks after she finished reading the document. Her boyfriend looked at her curiously._

"_How was it?"_

_She turned her attention from the piece of paper to the boy next to her. Eyes wide, she told him, "It appears that Chiyo is not an only child."_

Caitlyn snapped out of her thoughts when voices two familiar voices filled Group A's common room. From the couch, she could see Takuya and Yuuma coming down from the boys' dormitory. When they saw her, they immediately went to her.

"We heard you were looking for me," Takuya said.

The redhead nodded her head. "I received the test result."

Takuya's breath hitched when he heard Caitlyn's announcement. He was very sure that him and Chiyo were siblings, but it didn't mean he couldn't be worried at the same time. "What did it say?" he asked.

After leaving the two boys in a few minutes of suspense, she broke into a smile and gave Takuya a hug, "Welcome to the family, cousin."

Takuya let out a relieved breath. "Oh, thank god. I was afraid that all these years, I might have my facts wrong, that all these were just coincidences."

After she pulled away, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Fuji Syuusuke, my neighbor and Yuuma's uncle, would sometimes tell us stories about the Seigaku tennis team during his time, and indirectly telling us about Ryoma and my dad," Takuya explained. "Fuji-san never told me Echizen Ryoma is my dad, of course. Apparently, all of the people who knew about Chiyo and I were sworn to secrecy. But it wasn't hard to put two and two together when Fuji-san showed us the pictures of the old team."

Caitlyn nodded. "Grandpa did the same thing too. Well, actually he outright pointed out who Chiyo's other parent was, but he never told us his name." She smiled remembering all the moments she joined her grandfather and cousin for the storytelling sessions. Remembering the task at hand, she asked, "Now, how are we going to break the news to Chiyo?"

* * *

Chiyo gave her cousin an amused smile when she saw Caitlyn, along with Takuya and Yuuma, walking to the table Arata and her vacated. "I thought you're going to have dinner with your boyfriend and his friends."

"You made me sound like I abandon you for Connor every dinnertime," Caitlyn made a face.

The dark-haired girl giggled. "Come on, place your things on the seat next to mine and you can go and get your dinner," she instructed, while motioning at the buffet tables' direction.

Caitlyn did as instructed, but before she went to take some food for dinner, she whispered to Chiyo, "I need to talk to you in private after you're done with dinner." Before Chiyo could ask about what, Caitlyn stood up and joined Takuya and Yuuma at one of the buffet tables.

Despite her curiosity, dinner went on merrily. She didn't ask Caitlyn anything more about what she wanted to talk about. She figured that Caitlyn wouldn't answer anything in front of everyone else since the redhead requested a private talk. In the middle of dinner, Hayato, Masami, and some of the girls from Bezarius joined them. Issa and Gabby knew enough Japanese that they didn't need the two Echizen girls to translate for them.

* * *

After Chiyo and Caitlyn were done with dinner, Caitlyn excused them from the table, leaving Issa and Gabby in the company of Takuya, Yuuma, Hayato, Arata and Masami. Caitlyn dragged her to the sitting parlor not far from the dining hall. As soon as they were both seated, she gave her cousin an amused smile.

"So, what's the what, cuz?" she asked.

"Well, it is something that would change your life forever."

She raised her eyebrow at Caitlyn. "What's with the dramatic suspense?"

"What if I tell you that you have an older twin brother?" the redhead asked.

She laughed. "I would say you're joking. If I have a brother, I would've known. Dad would've told me."

"But he didn't."

"Dad wouldn't. He wouldn't…" When she saw the look Caitlyn was giving her, she knew her cousin was telling the truth. In a soft voice, she asked, "Why would he hide it from me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt," Caitlyn answered, while reaching out for Chiyo's hand, taking her cousin's hand in her own.

After a moment of silence, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She chuckled, without the humor in it, and said, "Oh god, I can't believe daddy kept such a big secret from me." Then, that small chuckle turned into a big laugh. She didn't know why, but this situation just tickled her. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was beginning to feel worried. When her laughter died down, she asked, "It's Takuya, isn't it?" She may not be a genius, but their similarities are too much to be a coincidence.

Caitlyn firmly nodded her head. The redhead was about to say something, when Chiyo cut in.

"Gosh," she shook her head. "This is too much for one night. I'm going to take a walk. See you tomorrow." Caitlyn could only watch as her cousin left the library for the castle grounds.

* * *

Chiyo went to the one place she loved the most in the castle, the gazebo in the flower garden. She loved sitting there sometimes. The cool air and flowers scent calms her down. After choosing a comfortable spot, where she could lean against the pillar, she took out her cell phone. She contemplating on calling someone, hesitating a few times because of the time difference but in the end, her need to talk prompted her to call him nonetheless.

She held her breath when the no one answered after a while but sighed in relief when a familiar voice answered just as she was about to hang up. "Ren, I'm so glad you answered," she exclaimed.

"_Do you know how early it is right now?" _Ren asked her from the other side of the line, but she could detect the amusement in his voice.

"I knew you were already up, early bird," she teased. She knew of Ren's habit, or 'evil' habit as she used to call them. She heard Ren chuckled and the sound of bed creaking and something being moved. Ren probably went to sit on a chair or something, she deduced.

"_Is something wrong?" _Ren asked. Chiyo always wondered how he could see right through her.

"Why does something has to be wrong for me to call you?" she asked, faking a giggle but she knew she couldn't fool him. Finally, she gave up and asked, "How did you do that?"

"_You're my best friend, I know you. You wouldn't call me in the middle of the night or early in the morning if it's nothing important."_

She couldn't help but smile. That was true. Other than her family, Ren knows her best. Suddenly, she felt a lump in her throat. "I missed you so much." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Ren didn't reply, instead he waited for her to continue. "If you were here, you'd know what to do."

"_Mind telling me what it is that's troubling you?" _There was the sound of bed creaking, and the chair being pulled.

There was a pang of loneliness when she heard Ren's familiar sweet and concerned voice. Until today, she didn't realize just how much she missed her best friend. "There's nothing troubling me." She heard him sigh, and she bet he had run his hand through his hair too, something Ren always did whenever she wouldn't tell him something.

"_Chiyo…" _Ren only said her name, but his tone spoke volumes.

"You could always make me tell you even when I didn't want to."

"_You're my best friend after all." _If she were in the same room as Ren, she would be able to see the lopsided grin that appeared on the older teen's face.

"Yeah," she smiled. After a pause, she asked, "What would you do if you found out someone you trust hid something important from you? Something that involves your life too."

"_I would be angry and hurt at first, but after, I would want to know why. There might be a reason why the person did what he or she did. He or she might think that keeping it from you would prevent you from getting hurt…or something."_

"How could you be so rational all the time?" she chuckled.

"_Because I'm your voice of reason," _he joked. This time Chiyo laughed out loud. It had always been their personal joke; every member of the Echizen family and Momoshiro couples would tease them with that. Ren was relieved that Chiyo was laughing. _"Are you okay now, Chiyo?"_

"Yeah, I am. I love you for always making me feel better when I'm down. Thank you."

Ren knew that Chiyo meant it as a best friend, but his heart still skipped a beat when she said 'I love you'. Regaining his composure, he replied, _"You're welcome."_

"I really do miss you, you know? If you're still attending Bezarius, you would be at this camp too right now."

"_I know." _When he saw the clock on his study table, he teased, _"Shouldn't we stop the conversation here, Chiyo? Your dad might get a heart attack when he receives your phone bills." _

When Chiyo realized how long they've talked, she gasped. "Oh god, dad would kill me." It had been half an hour or so since Ren picked up, and furthermore, this was an international call. Yup, daddy's gonna kill her. So, they exchanged a quick goodbye, and Chiyo hung up.

* * *

After the call ended, Ren returned to his bed. He lay there with one arm under his head. Although Chiyo was feeling better, he still worried. He wondered what it was all about? What had made Chiyo so upset? Who was the one Chiyo was referring to? What was the big secret Chiyo found? He wondered briefly if it has something to do with Chiyo's dad or the suspicions he had about Takuya.

Ren groaned and rolled to his side. All those questions with no answers made his head hurt. And he couldn't do anything about it because snooping around about this matter would make his dad mad. He sat up and sighed. "I'll just go for a run then," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Takuya was sitting on the marble floor outside Group B's common room, waiting for Chiyo. After Caitlyn told him what happened, he immediately went in search for his sister. Not knowing where to search, he went to Group B's common room. Chiyo wasn't there but one of her roommate was, so he asked the girl from Rikkaidai to check if Chiyo was in the dorm room. After the girl told him Chiyo wasn't there, he decided to wait outside the common room instead. It would be curfew soon, so Chiyo should turn up sooner or later.

"Aren't you cold, sitting on the stone floor?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, he turned his gaze towards the voice and there she was, his sister, standing in front of him.

"Were you waiting for me?"

He had so many things to say to her but now that she was finally here, his throat suddenly dried up. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded as a reply.

"I assumed Caitlyn told you what happened during the big revelation?"

He nodded again. This time, Chiyo narrowed her eyes at him, and her lips twitched downwards.

"You know, I feel silly talking to an expressionless statue."

"Sorry," he replied quickly, not wanting to offend his newfound sister.

Chiyo gave him a grin, "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He offered her a small smile, "No, it wasn't."

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence, and if Takuya didn't have self-control, he would probably be fidgeting right now. Fortunately for him, Chiyo spoke up.

"When I ran out on Caitlyn earlier, it didn't mean I hate you or hate the idea of you being my brother. I was just shocked and surprised. It's not everyday that I found out my dad hid the fact that I have a twin brother," the dark-haired girl explained.

"I understand," he said. "I was surprised too when you told me you were Echizen Ryoma's daughter. I figured out Echizen Ryoma was my dad a few years ago but I didn't know about you. When I found out he has a daughter my age, it was confusing. Thankfully Caitlyn heard the conversation I had with Yuuma. We put two and two together, but Caitlyn was the one who confirmed our suspicions by insisting on doing the DNA test."

Chiyo chuckled. "Yeah, that sure sounds like Caitlyn. Always with the facts before jumping to conclusions." Then, without warning, she smacked Takuya's arm, enough to leave a bruise.

"Hey, what was that for?" he exclaimed, frowning at his sister while rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"That's for not telling me earlier. You could've have saved time and most probably Connor's money, who might be the person who offered to take care of the DNA test thing for Caitlyn, if you just told me. I took a photo of our dads wedding with me, so we could have verify everything with that."

Takuya's eyes blinked a lot that Chiyo wasn't sure if it was healthy. "I didn't think of that." He mentally kicked himself. "I have a photo of them too, well not really a wedding photo but… A person would have to be blind not to notice something going on between them. They were trying to be discreet but Fuji-san managed to capture the moment."

"Fuji-san?"

"Yuuma's uncle."

"Fuji-san, as in the former Seigaku sadist with the triple counter, Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Actually, it was not the triple counter anymore, but yeah, that's him." He looked at her, confused. "How did you know him?"

"Grandpa would often tell us stories of the time dad was a member of the Seigaku regulars."

"I see," he said. When he noticed the time on his wristwatch, he said, "I really wanted to talk to you more, but it would be curfew soon." When, Chiyo saw the time, she inwardly whined. She wanted to talk more to her brother too. "Want to sit together for breakfast tomorrow?"

Chiyo's face brightened at the idea. "That would be nice." Then, she pulled him in a bear hug. "Although I am still mad with our dads at the moment, but I'm glad to found out I have a twin. Welcome to the family," she said before giving Takuya a peck on the cheek. After exchanging goodnights, the siblings went their separate ways.

* * *

All Ryoma wanted to do when he returned home was to soak in the bathtub filled with lukewarm water and maybe try out his new bath salt. His body was sore, which was a given because of his crazy training menu. He wanted to defend his title as the Grand Slam champion, so if crazy training menus was what he needed, he would do it without complains.

However, when he went to the kitchen to grab a Ponta, he didn't count on Izumi being there, helping his mother out. They were talking animatedly while chopping some onions and other ingredients to make dinner. His mother saw him first.

"Ryoma," Rinko said, "Welcome home."

"Tadaima," he mumbled as he opened the refrigerator and took his drink. "What are you doing here?" he asked Izumi.

Before Izumi could answer, Rinko answered for her, "Izumi was visiting her parents, and I bumped into her at the grocery store and she helped me out. So, I invited her over for dinner."

"It's not going to be a problem, would it?" Izumi asked, giving Ryoma a smile.

Instead of answering, Ryoma just left and went upstairs. Rinko shook her head and muttered, "I swear I raised him better then that. I wonder what wrong with him today?"

"Yeah," Izumi said. Fortunately, Rinko's back was facing her so the older woman didn't see the look in her eyes. She knew what was bothering Ryoma. It happened a few days after she bumped into Ryoma at the nightclub. She found Ryoma drunk in a bar, and took him to her apartment. She knew she should have stopped Ryoma when they started making out. Ryoma was drunk and she shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation but she was weak. She had always wanted to make love with Ryoma during the time they were going out, but Ryoma had always refused.

After they did the deed, she found out why, or at least part of the reason why Ryoma always refused to have sex. Ryoma was born different, which according to research, was called a true hermaphrodite. It wasn't proven yet, but some research said that it was caused by the mutation of the chromosomes, which led to the abnormalities of the sex chromosomes. In Ryoma's case, he was born with the two genders part. When she confronted Ryoma about it the next morning, Ryoma was furious. She told him that she didn't care, but Ryoma wouldn't listen to any of it. After Ryoma left her apartment, she never bumped into him anymore. According to Kevin, Ryoma has buried himself in training.

Izumi was snapped back to reality when Rinko nudged her softly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Could you help me prepare the chicken katsu?"

Izumi replied with a nod, and went to grab some bowls, flour, eggs, breadcrumbs and seasoning for the chicken.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was already in his room, preparing the bath. He silently thanked his mom once more for renovating his room too when she did Ryoga's. Right now, he really appreciated having a bathroom to himself. He wanted to take a bath in peace, soaking himself in the calming water. And he didn't want to be disturbed by someone knocking on the door.

* * *

After the tub was three quarter filled with water, he entered the tub. He gave a blissful sigh when he lowered himself into the water, up to the upper parts of his face so that he could breathe.

'Why did mom has to invite Izumi over for dinner?' he thought grudgingly. He was doing a pretty good job avoiding his ex-girlfriend by locking himself at home, at the tennis court or at the gym.

When he was still in a relationship with Izumi three years ago, they never went pass second base. It was not because he wasn't ready to tell Izumi about his condition, he didn't want Izumi to see all of him. Kunimitsu was the only who could see everything, and he wanted it to stay that way. Despite always denying it, he still and would always love Kunimitsu. Making love with another person made him feel like he betrayed their memories, betrayed Kunimitsu, although he knew he didn't do anything wrong. Kunimitsu and him are divorced. But it still made him feel dirty.

He didn't remember what prompted him to drink like that, being drunk and losing control. He hated himself that day. It would be better if Izumi freaked out when she found out he was a hermaphrodite, but she didn't. If Izumi freaked out, she would definitely leave him alone.

He sighed, bringing himself back to reality. Why was he thinking about that anyways? The main purpose of the bath was to relax and not think of anything. He took a deep breath and sink completely under the water.

* * *

Ryoma groaned as he went out of his bathroom. He knew he had lost track of time. He was half naked, with a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body, and another towel wrapped around his head when someone knocked on his door. His mistake was not checking who was on the other side of the door first. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Izumi.

"Still looks delicious, I see," Izumi said, trying to sound casual.

"Good to know," he replied. Then, he raised an eyebrow, "So what can I do for you?"

"Dinner is ready."

He nodded. "Give me a sec to get dressed." However, before Ryoma could shut the door, Izumi stepped inside the room. A frown appeared on his face. "If you don't mind, of course."

"I didn't regret having sex with you that day," Izumi exclaimed.

"I never said you did."

"Then why are you avoiding me? And don't say you're not, because I know your routine for the last few days. Kevin told me," she added before Ryoma could say anything.

"He did, did he?" In his mind, Ryoma was visualizing how to kill a certain blond pro tennis player, who happened to be one of his best friend.

Izumi ignored the look in Ryoma's eyes and said, "I don't care if you're a hermaphrodite, you know? I don't care if you have extra parts. I really love you and I won't back down." He knew Izumi meant it when he saw the determined look in Izumi's eyes. "Why can't you give me a chance?" Izumi added in a soft voice, "I know you still love Chiyo's mom, but if you give me a chance, I could love you as much as she does, or more."

At the mention of Chiyo's mom, his expression hardened. "I've never _taken_ another woman before you."

The look on Izumi's face was pure confusion. "But I thought Chiyo was your biological daughter." Then, her eyes fell on his abdomen, specifically, the horizontal scar just under his bellybutton. She wondered why she never noticed it before. It was faint, but still noticeable in contrast with Ryoma's light skin. "Y-You were the o-one who g-gave birth to C-Chiyo?" she stammered.

It was rare for him to reveal this secret to anyone, but he thought maybe this information would make Izumi back off. Besides, she wasn't the kind of person who would tell another soul about it. "I did. But I didn't carry her to term, so a C-section was performed on me."

Izumi suddenly felt light headed. She used the nearby chair as support. "I think I need to sit down for a moment," she said, and sat on the chair. "H-How is this possible?" she asked. "I mean, even if you have female reproductive system, but it should be dormant." She turned her gaze towards him. "How?" it was so soft, Ryoma could barely hear it.

He shrugged. "I don't the scientific explanation to it, but the fact was I did give birth to Chiyo." After a short pause, he continued, "I'm not a normal man, Izumi. And after my mistake last week, I realized that I might still be in love with my ex-husband, even if he already moved on with his life."

After Ryoma's revelation, Izumi knew that Ryoma was married to a man, but Ryoma saying it out loud, it was too much for her. It all happened too fast, and before she knew it, she slapped Ryoma across the face. "How could you call what happened between us last week 'a mistake'?" She was outraged. "A-And, how could you tell me that you are still in love with your ex-husband? Does it mean that y-you were still thinking about h-him when we were still together?" Izumi ran out of Ryoma's room before he could say another word.

* * *

"You are awfully happy this morning," Caitlyn exclaimed, after placing her breakfast on the table, and took a seat in front on her cousin.

"I know, and it's disgusting. This is far too early to be so excited," Issa grumbled.

Just on cue, Gabriella arrived, and placed a mug of hot, black liquid in front of her twin. "Drink your coffee and cheer up," she instructed. Issa glared at her, but drank it anyways. After slipping on the seat next to Caitlyn, Gabby looked at Chiyo. "So, what got you grinning from ear to ear?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when Takuya and his friends arrive," Chiyo exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're okay with him now?" the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow at Chiyo's direction.

Chiyo, on the other hand, ignored that gesture, and enthusiastically nodded her head, "Yup." Then, she spotted her twin, who had just taken his food, along with Yuuma, Hayato and Arata, and waved at the group.

"Good morning," the boys greeted them once they arrived at the table. "I hope you don't mind us joining your group," Takuya added in, after they have taken their seat.

"Of course not," Gabriella replied. "The more, the merrier. Besides, our other group members are busy socializing."

Caitlyn's attention returned to Chiyo. "So…" she began, "what happened last night? You were all upset when I told you the news about Takuya and now you're so happy to see him." The others who didn't know anything asked what Caitlyn was talking about, while the ones who know looked intrigued. "Well?"

"I had a talk with my voice of reason," Chiyo answered casually, before popping a grape into her mouth.

"Your voice of reason?" Yuuma asked.

It took a moment before the phrase clicked in the minds of the Bezarius girls. Issa and Gabby looked at each other with mischievous glint in their eyes, and said, "Oooh, so you called your knight in shining armor?"

The redhead took pity on their Japanese friends, and decided to end their confusion. "What Chiyo meant was, she called her best friend, Ren, who always made Chiyo think rationally. He was a former member of Bezarius boys tennis team before he moved to Japan."

"Ren… it couldn't be Momoshiro Ren, could it?" Takuya asked, remembering the older teen that he met at Taka-san's sushi shop.

"Yes, that's him. How did you know?" asked Chiyo.

"Ren's dad was otou-san's former teammate in middle school and high school. We met when they came for the monthly gathering at Taka-san's sushi shop."

Chiyo mentally kicked herself for not making the connection. "Wow, this is such a small world."

"Anyways, that aside, what was Caitlyn talking about?" Issa demanded. "It's not fair that we're the only ones who didn't know what you were talking about." Gabby just nodded, and Arata said, "I agree."

"Chiyo, Takuya," the half-Japanese said, "It's your story to tell."

When everyone at the table turned their attention to Chiyo and Takuya, the dark-haired girl mumbled, "Well, you see, Takuya is my long lost twin brother."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think I heard you wrong," Issa said.

"Chiyo and I are twins," Takuya replied firmly. Gasped could be heard from Issa and Gabby while questions came from Arata.

"But…I thought you have a dad," Arata said to Takuya. Then, he looked at Chiyo, "And you have a different dad. How could you be twins?"

"Well, my dad is Takuya's dad, and Takuya's otou-san in mine too," Chiyo tried to explain.

A chorus of 'What?' came from Arata, Gabriella and Issa. To make matters worse, Hayato helped explaining. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, Takuya's and Echizen Ryoma were high school sweethearts and married each other in October 2013."

Arata started sputtering incoherent nonsense, while the Lantéli twins narrowed their eyes at Hayato. "That's not possible, you know. Unless they are adopted or something."

"And how did you get an accurate date of my dad's wedding anyways?" Takuya frowned.

"I found my dad's data book," Hayato answered with a shrug.

Before things went out of hand, Chiyo whistled so that everyone's attention returned to her. With a more serious tone, she asked, "Would you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" She looked at Issa, Gabby and Arata. After they nodded, she continued, "My— Our dad," she corrected, placing a hand on top of Takuya's, "Echizen Ryoma, was born different. He was born with female reproductive system. Everyone thought it was dormant, until he was pregnant with us."

Arata, Issa and Gabby's eyes widened in shock. However, an unexpected person was the one who voiced out the thought that crossed their mind.

"Wow!" Michael said, shocked, as he took an empty seat beside Yuuma. "That was unexpected."

"How much did you hear?" Caitlyn asked.

"The part after Chiyo whistled."

"I don't know what to say," Gabby said, while Issa poked Arata, who was doing a pretty good impression of a goldfish. "I think you broke him," she told Chiyo.

Chiyo giggled. "Sorry about that."

After Arata swatted Issa's finger away, and the girl stuck her tongue out at him, he asked, "So, what are you planning to do now? Tell your dad that you know about each other once you returned from camp?"

"I guess so," Takuya replied. "What else could we do?" When the group from Bezarius groaned, Takuya asked, "What?"

"Princess is planning something mischievous," Michael said, pointing at the grinning Chiyo. Indeed, he was right.

"I have an idea," Chiyo exclaimed, and Takuya was almost afraid to ask what.

Once Caitlyn realized what her cousin might be thinking, she gasped. "You're not planning to switch places, are you?" Chiyo's growing smile answered her question.

"I don't think that's possible," Takuya said.

"And why not?"

"Well, you're a girl," Yuuma answered for Takuya, "with a different hair color."

"Takuya and I have the same face and the same height. Caitlyn can help with the hair, since she's really good at making customized wigs. As for our different gender," Chiyo's eyes sparkled mischievously, "I'm an A-cup so it won't be too obvious for me or Takuya and I own a lot of t-shirts and pants so Takuya doesn't have to worry about clothes."

"What about your voice differences?" Arata asked.

Chiyo mentally hit herself. She didn't think about that before. She was saved when Hayato spoke up.

"I may have a solution for that problem," Hayato said. "Recently, I was working on a project with my dad, a voice alteration device that looked like a behind-the-ear hearing aids, so that it won't be noticeable. I've perfected the device, and could modify it for both of you," he added, referring to Takuya and Chiyo.

Chiyo clasped her hands together. "That's great. Now, I'll just have to teach Takuya how to be me and all about the family, and Takuya could teach me how to be him and the family in Japan."

"Wait, I haven't agreed to this yet," Takuya stated.

Chiyo gave him her puppy dog eyes, "Please… I want to meet otou-san, and find out what happened."

Takuya sighed. He was also curious on what happened to their parents, or at least, Echizen Ryoma's part of the story. "Alright," he said. He knew he might regret it one day.

Issa and Gabriella shook their head. "You watched The Parent Trap one too many times, Chiyo," they said in unison. Chiyo just grinned in reply.

"Well, this sounds like an interesting project, so I'll help if you need me," Michael offered. He turned to the redhead. "What say you, Red Queen?"

"I have nothing better to do anyways," she answered nonchalantly, although she was pretty happy inside.

"Yay," Chiyo squealed. "How 'bout the rest of you?" she looked at the Lantéli twins, Yuuma and Arata.

"Well, since the Queen agreed…" Issa drawled out. "I guess we're in," Gabriella finished.

"I'm in as well," Yuuma said. He knew how badly Takuya wanted to meet his other parent, so if this would help his friend to achieve that, then he'll do whatever needed to help. Besides, if this means he would spend more time with Chiyo, then he didn't mind.

"This is really crazy, but I'll help out too," Arata finally said. Chiyo squealed again, this time at her new friend. She couldn't wait for her plans to be set in motion.

* * *

_Notes: So what do you think? Is it okay? Or did the quality of my fic dropped? *falls dramatically to the ground* Please review~ :D_


End file.
